Cambiando nuestro futuro
by Lexy Black6
Summary: Despues de enterarse del noviazgo de Sonic, Amy Rose se ve atrapada en una extraña maquina que la arrastra 10 años en el futuro, al despertar no puede creer lo que ve, un aterrador regimen gobernado por tres erizos que no la conocen mas ella a ellos si, tendra que hallar la forma en salvar su presente resolviendo el horrible futuro. ¡Aliada con viejos y nuevos amigos! ¡¿Lo lograra!
1. Chapter 1

_**Rapida aclaracion.**_

 _ **¡Sonic y sus amigos no me pertenecen son propiedad de sega!**_

 **Ahora si, empecemos.**

 _Pensamientos_

Narracion

Dialogos-

 **Capitulo 1 ""**

¿Por qué vinimos aquí, Soni-kun? –pregunte, asustada.

Amy…- ho no, cuando me hablaba por mi nombre era porque las cosas iban en serio.

¿Si?- No queria oirlo, ¡Definitivamente no queria oirlo!

-suspiro- Yo…-¡Demonios! ¡Mi corazon estaba apunto de salir de su orbita!- Sally y yo somos novios.

Rapido, un golpe certero.

No pude evitarlo, mis lagrimas salieron sin importarles lo mucho que les rogue para que no lo hicieran.

Felicidades…-¿Hipocrita?. Lo siento, pero, amar a alguien y renunciar a ell en unos segundos no era tan facil como ustedes creen.

Y…bueno…-no sabia que decirme. Claro. ¿Tu que le dirias a la persona que fue tu fan por años?-Me gustaria…que vinieras mañana…- _¿Quieres hacerlo oficial? ¿Tanto te importa?_

Me encantaria…- el alzo la vista logrando ver por fin mis ojos cristalinos, claramente aun quedaban rasgos de que habia llorado.

Gracias Ammes.- _No lo digas_ \- Es muy importante para mi que estes ahí- _Basta-_ ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado aparte de ustedes- _por favor, detente_ \- Mi familia.-Se aserco con pasos lentos

 _No lo hagas, sabes que no lo sorportare._

Acortando el poco espacio que habia entre nosotros, me abrazo, era tan calido, sus brazos rodeando los mios con fuerza sin llegar a lastimarme, ocultando su rostro en mi hombro. Podia oler su aroma; _je_ rei. ¿Para que ocultarlo?.

Hueles igual que cuando nos conocimos…- hable sin cortar el abrazo.

¿Enserio?- pregunto riendo melancolicamente-¿Y puedo saber que tiene mi aroma que nunca lo has olvidado?- pregunto divertido, yo solo sonrei y el automaticamente leyo mi expresion.

Bueno…yo…-

¡Callate spedeerr y ve con tu novia!-

Sonic sonrio ampliamente y se fue a la velocidad del sonido. Despinandome y levantando mi falda de paso.

¡Erizo pervertido!-

¡Nos vemos, Ammes!-

Volvi a sonreir, siempre era igual.

Al dia siguiente.

Desperte sin muchas ganar de hacerlo siendo realistas, habia llorado toda la noche para desahogarme y asi evitar lo que justo estaba haciendo en este momento.

 _¡VAMOS AMY, LEVANTARTE Y SEGUIR ADELANTE!_

Sabias que pasaria algun dia…-hable con mi reflejo en el espejo de mi cuarto.

¡Bueno! ¡Hoy es un nuevo dia!-

Quitando todo rastro de mi patetica tristesa y ya con mas animos me apresure, tome mi tipico vestido rojo solo que este ya me quedaba mas corto que antes.

 _Claro tonta. Ya tienes 17 años._

Vale. Un cambio no vendria nada mal, ire de compras.-

Aventando el vestido al closet y tomando del mismo lugar unos jeans y una blusa rosa de olanes muy bonita, mi cabello habia crecido hasta la mitad de mi espalda y decidi domarlo con un simple coleta; agregando un poco de maquillaje, nada fuera de lo de nuevo hacia el espejo con mi caracteristica pose desde los 12 años.

Valla, nada mal.- Sonrei.

Tu lo haz dicho, _pinkie-_

¡AHHHHHHH!-Estoy segura que el grito se escucho hasta la base de eggman.

¿Sabes? Crei que me encontraria con una escena diferente a la que estoy viendo ahora-

¿Quién mas lo creia?- _Todos…_

Todos- _Cuanta suerte tienes Amy Rose ¡Joder!_

Estoy bien, no tienen porque preocuparse.-me aserque a ella hasta llegar a su oido

Espera, que?-

¿ESCUCHARON CHICOS? ¡ESTOY BIEN BOLA DE CHISMOSOS!-

¡haaaaaagggg! Cielos rose.¡¿Me quieres dejar sorda o que demonios?!-

Es un truco muy viejo Rouge –conteste burlonamente- Siempre que me enojaba con sonic alguien venia a consolarme y se colocaban un chip en su oido.

 _¡RAYOS!_

Se escucho una voz frustrada a lo lejos, supuse que era cierto zorro de dos colas.

-sonrei- ¿Quieres ir de compras?

¿He?-

ASI ES CHICOS. ¿CREIAN QUE ERA EL MISMO CLICHE DE AMY SUFRIENDO Y SHADOW CONSOLANDOLA? :V A VECES SOLO QUIERES UNA SALIDA DE CHICAS EN VEZ DE OTRO AMOR INSTANTANEO

2 Horas mas tarde.

Rouge, cream y yo nos encontrabamos en central city, la ciudad del makeup y la ropa, definitivamente un paraiso para toda mujer, porque no todo era rosa, los estilos eran diversos. Asi que si eres hembra y buscas un lugar donde consentirte y encontrando lo que quieres esto era perfecto.

¡Es hermoso!- hablaba cream maravillada por unos vestidos de flores en una de las vitrinas de una tienda.

¿Segura?. Pequeña yo puedo encontrarte algo mucho mejo-

Rouge, es una niña-la interrumpi con una seja alzada.

Hmp, aburrida-

¡Mira cream estos zapatas rosas son perfectos para-

Solo porque no hayas dado nisiquiera tu primer beso ya estando vieja no significa que cream sufra el mismo destino- XD

Callate!-

Ha…Amy. ¿Qué te pondras en la junta que convoco So-

¡Conejita! Eso no se dice- regaño rouge dandole un pequeño codazo

No! No te preocupes, no hay problema, enserio- trate de excusarme con una sonrisa

Amy…-

Ya Rouge, no quiero hablar de eso ahorita, por favor.- rogue cabizbaja.

¡Buenos Dias Chicas!-

Ho no…-

Perfecto, esto no puede ponerse peor…-susurro burlonamente la murcielaga.

Sally, hola –salude cortesmente.

No espere encontrarlas aquí. ¿De compras? –

Algo asi-

Queremos consentirnos cariño –bromeo Rouge.

Es una buena idea- _wow, su sonrisa era tan deslumbrante. Debia admitirlo, Sonic tenia buen gusto._ \- Bueno, ya debo irme, espero verlas mas tarde ¡Adios!-

Comenzo alejarse de lado contrario al nuestro. Mientras corria todos los chicos no se molestaban en babear a su paso, sally era una ardilla muy bonita, un cabello largo rojizo, estatura promedio y con buenas curvas simplemente una _diosa_ como decian algunos.

Es muy hermosa-pense en voz alta olvidandome que mis amigas estaba ahí.

Y muy valiente, es una de las heroinas con mas hagallas que he visto-alabo rouge mirando fijamente por donde se habia ido Sally.

La srta Sally es muy amable-sonreia la pequeña cream ya con 12 años de edad- hace una semana nos ayudo a mi mami y a mi en la pasteleria.

¿A ustedes tambien les gusta? Valla, enamorarse de la novia de tu amigo es un tanto…-

Pero enamorarse de una esmeralda es mas normal,¿no?-contesto Rouge al mismo tiempo que todas volteabamos para ver quien era el que nos habia tomado por lesbianas, aunque algo me decia que sabia quien era.

¡OJO! No estoy diciendo que estoy en contra de eso, solo describo lo que trataba de incinuar el personaje.

Al menos es mejor que gustar de una murciélago tan egocéntrica- Ok, Cream y yo ya estábamos algo incomodas.

Ha…- _¡Vamos Amy, huye!_ -Como que sobramos aquí.

¿Mm?-

Cariño, no es necesario que-pero antes de que siquiera terminara salimos corriendo antes de que la bomba explotara y definitivamente no queríamos estar presentes.

¡¿VISTE LO QUE HICISTE?! ¡AUYENTANTES A MIS AMIGAS!-

¡AH, AHORA YO TENGA LA CULPA. ¿NO?!-

Eso y más cosas escuchamos a lo lejos de esos dos. Corrimos hasta que llegamos a la pastelería de la mama de Cream, luego de tomar un té junto a ellas me despedí cortésmente y fui a dar un paseo por el parque. Respirando el aire fresco mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos. Tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, quízas solo debía madurar.

 _Sonic, aun sigo amándote_

 **¡Continuara!**

 **Espero les haya gustado y disculpen si hay errores de ortografía, soy nueva en publicar fanfis asi que estoy un poco nerviosa. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Qué tal si lloro a mitad de la noticia? Me vería como una completa perdedora** \- Trataba de escapar de las manos minuciosas de Rouge quien había venido a mi casa aventándome un vestido en la cara y diciendo que ya era tarde para la reunión.

De acuerdo, haber huido de ella y Knuckles el día de ayer fui mala idea no por escapar si no porque esa murciélago era realmente como un elefante.

 _Jamás olvida._

Claro, ya lo comprobé-Solté diciendo en voz alta.

 **¿Comprobar que, Pink?** \- Pregunto Rouge metida en el tocador con una montaña de artículos de maquillaje, me estaba empezando a asustar.

 _¿Debería correr?_

 **Ha, Rouge** -Ni siquiera el oído de los grillos sonó- **No creo que deba arreglarme para algo como esto** \- Nada- **Solo planeo asistir, felicitarlos y es todo.**

 **Una mujer que ha sido cruelmente rechazada debe levantarse como una diosa** \- Siguió rebuscando entre las sombras y labiales.

 **Tsk, como quieras. Pelear contigo es como hacerlo con una pared.-** _Ok, talvez no fue mi mejor ejemplo._

 **Solo intento ayudarte cariño. Por favor…-** Buje frustrada y solo me limite a asentir.

Ella inmediatamente sonrió llena de felicidad y victoria seguida por aventarse contra mí. La reunión era en dos horas. Y como si fuera a romper un nuevo record en la historia Rouge se puso manos a la obra, empezando con mi peinado atando mi cabello en una coleta alta con un pequeño moño rojo, una blusa blanca en top debajo de un overol de mezclilla cortó combinado con unos botines de color negro. En la parte de maquillaje convencí a la aterradora mujer para que sea sencillo, labial rosa, un poco de base y rubor con una sombra sutil y finalmente unos pequeños aretes de forma de diamantes.

 **¡Perfecta!** –Expreso emocionada.

 **Es un poco corto ¿No crees?** \- Decía mientras intentaba inútilmente bajarme el overol con mis manos jalando por los lados.

 **¡Tonterías! Es lo más indicado para la ocasión** \- de un momento a otro adopto una pose pensativa observándome de arriba abajo- _¿Shadow y Omega iran?_

 **Nah, no lo creo son demasiado antisociales-**

 **¿He? ¿Haz dicho algo Rouge?**

 **No nada…-**

Al mismo tiempo en otro sitio.

 **Tenemos que ir a la reunión** \- Decía un robot con el nombre de "Omega" en su pecho.

 **Es una pérdida de tiempo**.- Gruñía un erizo negro acostado bajo un árbol boca abajo con los ojos cerrados.

 **A menos que desees Rouge se encargara de la situación** \- Ante el comentario solo se limitó a gruñir y bajar de un salto quedando de pie frente al robot que le arrebazaba por una cabeza. Sin decir nada mas solo hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma positiva a lo que el erizo negro tenía en mente.

 _Esta vez es diferente…_ no iba a acobardarse ahora, llevaban meses de investigación soportando trabajar junto a los malditos de GUN siguiéndole el rastro a ese maldito viejo sin éxito. Una semana antes de llegar a Florest Hill habían descubierto entre unos escombros abandonados en un desierto oculto en el mundo, era restos de máquinas combinadas entre si y al parecer al no tener una respuesta positiva a lo que él quería tan solo se deshizo de ellas. Gracias al trato que habían hecho con la policía antes mencionada de cortarles su sentencia de condena era que podían ir y andar libremente por las ciudades sin preocuparse de los guardias de los lugares. Regresando al tiempo actual los tres habían quedado de acuerdo en quedarse específicamente en esa ciudad porque estaban más que seguros que Eggman tenía si guarida no muy lejos de su escondite lo mantenían vigilado por si algo fuera de lo normal ocurría y para fortuna del amargado erizo pues ya no creía poder soportar estar en el mismo aire que esos malnacidos uniformados como ellos los llamaba. Aprovecharon a descansar y precisamente esa mañana la murciélago había llegado muy contenta sobre no sé qué reunión y que la situación podría ser interesante. Ambos ignorándola pasar por alto su presencia desayunando. Habían pasado dos horas después de que había ido y recibieron una carta por parte de un muy asustada comadreja mensajera por parte del "Sonic Team" Omega la recibía cerrándole la puerta en la cara a la pobre comadreja que se podía oír sus quejidos por su clara nariz rota. Llevándonos ahora si al mismo segundo que antes. Se pusieron en marcha hacia el lugar uno con claras intenciones de ahorcar a cierta murciélago por hacer que se relacionaran con esos _seres inferiores…_

Regresando conmigo, ya estábamos en el sitio de reunión los demás ya habían llegado menos dos estaban listos sentados conversando amenamente entre si u otros devorándose el buffet que se encontraba en la zona de aperitivos.

 **¿Estas jodiendome? Ni siquiera es como si se fueran a casar-** Hablo por primera vez en ese lugar una muy fastidiada eriza rosa. Ignorando el hecho de que la mitad de chicos no dejaban de ver hacia su asiento.

 **Ve el lado bueno cariño, atraes las miradas-** Rouge estaba sentada a su lado cruzando sus piernas con un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

 **Claro. Me legra tanto que unos cerdos volteen a vernos-** Contesto irónicamente Amy.

 **¡Hola chicas! Me alegra verlas aquí-** Ambas voltearon hacia el origen de aquella voz, una ardilla con un vestido blanco hasta las rodilla caminaba hacia ellos sonriente.

 _Olvídalo. Esto es una boda en su más puro esplendor…_

 **Hola Sally. ¿Y Sonic?-** No fue un comentario con doble intención, de verdad que nos caía bien era nuestra amiga a pesar de todo.

 **Esta huyendo de Knuckles porque le dijo puños de nena-** Las tres reímos ante eso porque justo después de que Sally lo dijera se escuchó un grito del mencionado corriendo alrededor provocando una ráfaga de viento despeinándonos a todos.

 **Idiota. Mi peinado lleve horas haciéndolo-** Ambas tanto Sally como yo la miramos con una gota en la cabeza, estábamos más que seguras que eso no era verdad esa chica podría cambiarse tan rápido como Sonic ganar una carrera.

El momento de la gran noticia por fin llego.

Nos acomodamos de tal manera que nos quedamos sentados Tails aun lado de Cream, Knuckles y Rouge del otro lado y yo aún lado de Tails.

 _ **¿Segura que quieres ver esto?-**_ Me susurro mi amigo incondicional preocupado de mi reacción.

 _ **Tranquilo, ya llore lo suficiente…-**_ Le sonreí cálidamente mientras tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba con la mía el al ver ese gesto solo se limitó a sonreír de igual forma y mirar al frente.

Sonic salió ante la mirada de todos, tomó el micrófono y lo dijo sin chistar.

 **¡Sally y yo somos novios!-** La emoción que descargo en esas palabras fueron lo suficientemente contagiosas para que todos se levantaran de sus asientos y aplaudieran.

Haciendo lo mismo todos sus amigos nos paramos de nuestros lugares y con una gran sonrisa lo felicitamos.

 _Eres fuerte…_

 _No llores ahora…_

Luego de abrazar a los anfitriones salí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, trate de disimular mi tristeza y aunque sé que no pude salir desapercibida por algunos hice mi mejor esfuerzo. La reunión se hizo a cabo en un parque así que tan solo me escape hasta el otro extremo de este. Corría y corría sin ninguna intención de parar hasta que dentro de mi ceguera con el drama choque con una pared extremadamente dura haciéndome caer del trasero al suelo. Chasquee fastidiosa y levante mi rostro a averiguar por qué una pared se encontraba ahí era estúpido, ya estaba a punto de gritar como loca pero unos cabellos blancos tan finos como la seda distrajeron mi riña. Parpadee un par de veces hasta que la supuesta pared se dio la vuelta.

 _¿Pero qué carajos…?_

Fue ahí cuando comprendí que no era un eso era un él y no una pared dura si no una espalda irreal pelinegra.

 **A-ah…-** No podía formular palabra alguna, creí haberlo visto morir en la explosión hace 7 años _¿Pero qué demonios es esto?_ Reí ante lo incrédula que podía ser yo, mi mente sí que me estaba haciendo ver visiones; pero ¿Por qué el?

Asi es, habían pasado 7 años desde la lucha contra los metarex y todos habíamos crecido juntos menos unos cuantos. ¿Me alegraba verlo?

Por dios, solo habíamos hablado una vez en la vida.


	3. Chapter 3

_Susurros_

-Dialogo-

Frases importantes en la trama

 **Espero les guste este capítulo, sinceramente me agrado el resultado así que tienen mi corazón nervioso por esperar sus opiniones x/x Pero no hablare más porque sé que ustedes quieren descubrir lo que pasara ewe así que:**

 **¡ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sega!_**

 ** _COMENZEMOS_**

 **Capítulo 3**

La menor miraba con extrañeza hacia arriba, verlo era casi tan raro como su sonrisa ladina en ese momento. De repente sintió como una gota de agua caía sobre su mejilla, estaba llorando, fue ahí cuando logro reaccionar, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo pidió disculpas y retomo su camino limpiando su mejilla izquierda en el acto, la primera vez no fue perfecta, nada así lo es, nuestra primera impresión no fue la mejor quizás fue por eso que un "Hey" por su parte hizo que me detuviera. Nuestra conversación en el ARK había terminado ¿Bien? Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía hostilidad en su voz?

"Pov's normal"

-No creo que quieras ir allá –Amy sabía que no se estaba preocupando por ella, no lograba explicarse y estaba confundida; eran demasiadas emociones por un día, ya tan solo su presencia emanando oscuridad la mareaba. – Pero haz lo que quieras.

-Gracias –Su vista en aquel camino se regresó hacia él.

-No te engañes, no me interesa –Sin ninguna emoción en su rostro siguió andando hacia el sentido contrario, se detuvo por unos segundos y de un salto subió hacia un árbol vigilando algo que la peli rosa no lograba entender.

 _-Sonic no mentía, es un teme…_ -Que Shadow la matase con los ojos fijos en ella no era para nada planeado.

-¿Lo dice alguien que se perdió en un parque? – Detuvo su andar, volteando bruscamente.

-¡Idiota! – De repente un talento para lanzar oculto dentro de ella había salido a la luz cuando la menor tomo una pequeña roca y acto seguido se la arrojo al azabache.

 _-Loca_ –Gruñéndole con fastidio este corrió hasta ella empujándola sobre unos arbustos haciendo que se golpease en el suelo quedando boca arriba con el sobre ella.

-¿QUE ESTAS-

 _-¡SHH! ¿QUIERES CALLARTE?_ –Susurrándole sin nada de tacto y cubriendo su boca mientras volteaba hacia donde había visto antes.

Pasaron unos minutos, la tensión en su cuerpo se había ido por completo _se fue_ pensó, cuando confirmo que nadie los había escuchado, soltó un cansado suspiro cerrando fuertemente los ojos para después abrirlos y dirigirlos con reproche hacia la eriza que tenía debajo de él, no olvidaba que la tenía a su merced y eso por alguna razón le gustaba, no lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Pensaba divertirse con esa niña escandalosa pues nadie los podría escuchar desde donde estaban ocultos y ver la mirada de esta asustada y confundida solo conseguía aumentar su ego, quitando la mano de su boca se movió rápidamente al ver que ella pretendía golpearlo y salir huyendo arruinándole por completo sus planes sin embargo este fue más rápido y logro atrapar sus dos manos colocándolas sobre su cabeza, sin esperanza de poder escapar haciendo que por primera vez la eriza viera como "Shadow The Hedgehog" sonreía socarronamente, el por su parte había olvidado lo divertido que era bromear con alguien tan inocente como lo era María, sin embargo tuvo que detener su pensamientos cuando noto que la chica lo mandaba al mismo infierno con sus ojos, ¿Por qué demonios se enojaba? Ella había sido la que interrumpió su trabajo lanzándole una roca, el reclamo debería ser inverso.

Su trabajo.

No tenía tiempo para eso.

Debía encontrarlo, capturarlo y por fin conseguir esa libertad que tanto anhelaba.

 _-No hay necesidad que recuerdes este momento_ –

-¿Qué?... –

 _-Olvida que nos vimos –_ Sin decir nada más, desapareció.

-¿Q-que? ¿Dónde…? –

-¡AMY! ¡AMY! –

La aludida vio como a lo lejos las chicas corrían hacia ella.

-¿Aquí estabas? ¡Rápido que tomaran la foto! –

-¿H-he?... Ha si, ya ya voy –Si antes lo estaba en ese momento había perdido la única línea de coherencia que sostenía su cabeza. _Da igual, vamos Amy da la cara y sonríe para esa bendita foto_ tomo aire y corrió de nuevo a la fiesta. Si quería irse debía terminarlo bien.

-Amy- La mencionada volteo hacia su amiga de ojos agua – ¿Qué hacías en esos arbustos?

-¿He? –De pronto la imagen de ellos dos muy cerca uno del otro apareció - ¡N-nada, nada!

¿Mm? –Rouge confundida por su reacción entendió algo completamente diferente – Ho cariño, si querías llorar yo-

-¡Si si, digo no, digo! –Frustrada, bajo su cabeza derrotada no tenía nada que decir – Hablaremos luego ¿Si? Estoy un poco mal…

 **Pov's Amy**

La situación no pintaba para mejor, las cosas estaban tan falsas como los rostros de aquellos que fingían no ver nada. Nos habíamos reunido todos juntos para tomarnos una foto de recuerdo, me situé a un lado de Cream y entonces sucedió. Una risa estruendosa se oyó a lo lejos, una nave sobrevolando los aires comenzó a disparar láseres sin piedad sobre los invitados quienes huían despavoridos, la fiesta se arruino, corrían por todos lados, simplemente se volvió un caos en segundos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ese desastre algo en mi interior tenía miedo, un mal presentimiento apareció tan fugaz en mi pecho que no lograba entender.

-¡Sonic yo-

-¡Sally, Sally! ¿Estás bien? – Observaba desde mi sitio en silencio como él se acercaba preocupado hacia ella, baje mi rostro. Ya no era mi papel, los momentos que habíamos cultivado juntos cuando algo peligroso pasaba y hacia exactamente lo mismo conmigo se volvieron simples recuerdos. Gire mi cabeza por todos lados, Cream estaba a salvo a lo lejos con Tails abrazándola tratando de calmar su miedo.

-¿Pero qué demonios? – Knuckles estaba furioso con los puños en posición de combate sin cortar la mirada con el responsable de todo esto.

-Rouge ¿Vez algo? – Había invocado mi martillo y ahora lo sostenía fuertemente haciéndolo girar cada vez más rápido.

-¡AHORA! – Juntando toda la fuerza en mi mano lo solté en dirección a su ala izquierda causando que esta explotara y lo distrajera.

-¡Knuckles!-

-¡No tienes que decirlo! –Apretó sus puños mientras cruzaba miradas con Sonic y ambos asentían decididos para luego correr en dirección a la nave; Sonic golpeándolo con su Spin Dash y Knuckles lanzando golpes bestiales que debilitaban poco a poco la máquina.

-¡BASTARDOS MALDITOS BASTARDOS! –Decía mientras se sostenía de una palanca – ¡NO PERDERE ESTA VEZ! –Y acto seguido apretando un botón apareció un portal que succionaba todo a su paso, tanto Sonic como Knuckles se vieron obligados a sostenerse desde un árbol, cada uno tomando fuertemente de la cintura a Sally y Rouge quienes por el hoyo habían sido arrastradas casi tocándolo, Cream y Tails lo hacían igual con unos tubos metálicos enterrados firmes en el suelo.

Solo quedaba yo.

¿Dónde estaba yo?

El portal era tan fuerte que ya había succionado gran parte del parque, los árboles, la fiesta.

No quedaba nada.

Me había caído al suelo, mi tobillo se lastimo por un movimiento en falso provocando que se fracturara, mientras mi cuerpo se arrastraba la sangre manchaba el camino con mi herida. Buscaba desesperada alguien, alguna cosa que me pudiera salvar, nada… Todo se había ido.

-¡AMY AGUANTA IRE POR TI! –Sabía que era Sonic por su voz, imposible no reconocerlo, no podía hacer ya nada, solamente con mis últimas fuerzas voltee a verlo y sonreí.

 **Fin Pov's Amy**

 **Start Pov's Normal**

Ella lo sabía.

Pero despedirse era difícil.

Estaba siendo arrastrada por un portal que la llevaría a cualquier parte del universo y talvez con suerte sobreviviría. Ya no importaba nada, con esfuerzo hablo alto para que todo su equipo la escuchara.

-¡Mientras ustedes estén a salvo –Todos estaban callados, frustrados, sin saber qué hacer, quizás si solo hubieran tenido más brazos…Knuckles estaba furioso casi se podía oír el crujir del árbol rompiéndose por la fuerza con la que lo sostenía, Cream lloraba tan fuerte que ni siquiera Tails pudo resistirse a no hacerlo y Sonic, estaba desesperado. – yo seré feliz!

 _Adiós chicos…_

El tubo se rompió.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – La coneja desesperada intentaba librarse del agarre de su amigo, sin saber que detrás de ella el también luchaba por no hacerlo.

¡NO, AMELIA NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME, NOOOOOOOOOO! – El portal desapareció con ella.

Ahora el viento dejo de correr haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo, corriendo lo más rápido que alguna vez lo habría hecho llego hasta aquel punto, demasiado tarde.

Yacía tirado en el suelo golpeándolo una y otra vez.

¡NO, NO NOOOOO! – Todos se acercaron lentamente, rodeándolo mientras bajaban sus cabezas con dolor y tristeza. Sabían muy bien que si su amigo el zorro también lo hacía solo significaba una cosa.

 _No puedo salvarla…_

¿No volver a verla?

-Sonic…-Decía Sally mientras se acercaba arrodillándose a su lado acariciando su espalda. – Yo…

-La traeré de vuelta –Hablo elevando su cabeza observando fijamente donde su amiga se había ido– No importa cómo porque lo hare.

Ella se limitó a decir palabra alguna, tan solo cerro sus ojos dejando que cayeran cuantas lagrimas lo hicieran.

_xXx_ _

1 mes después.

A veces la oficina de un doctor es el lugar que más odias ir pero no tienes opción si todos están bajo tu protección.

¿Estás bien? –Hablaba el psicólogo sentado en una silla de cuero negro cruzado de piernas con una libreta mientras escribía todo el reporte, Sonic se encontraba sentado en la camilla cabizbajo en silencio, frio, nada, ni siquiera tristeza el sentimiento más gris.

-Estoy bien. –

-A veces, tras una experiencia traumática. –

-¡Dije que estoy bien! – No, ahora solo era ira.

El doctor, suspiro.

-Escuche sobre el accidente en el bosque… -Había muchos certificados, diplomas de excelencia, reconocimientos y demás colgados en las paredes por toda la habitación, después de todo, él era el mejor para entenderlo – Encontraron los fugitivos que habían escapado de la prisión.

\- Yo lo hice – Ni siquiera la culpa, el sentimiento más sincero.

-Los mataste –

-Eran criminales –

-La policía no distingue los cuerpos –

-Estaban condenados a muerte –

-Tú no eres quien decide eso –

\- Ella tampoco pero no tuvo elección –

\- No lo compares, porque no es lo mismo – Quizás no haberse negado en el momento que le ofrecieron asistir a esa sesiones fue el segundo error que cometió en toda su vida y del cual se arrepentía, pero darle gusto a sus amigos y verlos tranquilos sin "preocuparse" por él fue que lo animo a acceder a tal tontería.

-La perdí…-Había recorrido mucho camino de dolor para solo olvidarla como si nunca hubiera existido.

Como si nunca hubiera sentido esa cálida sonrisa que ella le ofrecía llena de ilusión y amor cada vez que ganaban en una batalla.

Borrar de su mente esos recuerdos de las tantas veces en las que ella lo abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Dejar atrás todos los momentos que vivió a su lado, yacían buenos o malos.

Cuando perdía el sentido de lo que significaba ser un héroe y ella se lo explicaba las veces que fueran necesarias sin cansancio.

Fue la primera persona que salvo.

Fue la primera que creyó en el.

Todos los días la recordaba.

Ella lograba sacar su lado más vulnerable.

Él no estaba listo para olvidar todo eso.

Y lo tendría grabado en su corazón aun si eso lo quemara por dentro.

Porque él no seguiría siendo un héroe sin ella.

Cuando esa niña de ojos verdes le dio el significado de lo que él era.

Y lo pagaría buscándola toda su vida si fuera necesario.

Solo para escuchar una vez más.

 _¡Sonikkun siempre serás mi héroe!_

 ** _Continuara_**

 **Quiero agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron regalándome sus comentarios que me subieron por completo el ánimo:') no esperaba que alguien cediera su tiempo en leer este fanfic y lo digo en serio ¡Muchas Gracias!**

 **Me comprometo a actualizar más rápido, la razón número uno es por ti que estás leyendo esto pero también porque esta historia atrapo mi imaginación y sé que tiene mucho que dar así que**

 **¡Nos leeremos de nuevo! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Susurros_

-Dialogo-

Frases importantes en la trama

 **Capitulo 4**

 ** _Pov's Amy_**

Podía sentir las gotas caer en mi rostro sin detenerse, el tacto que percibí con las hojas donde poco a poco removía mi cabeza junto a un extraño dolor en todo el cuerpo, yo no sabía dónde estaba sin embargo poco me importaba y no entendía la razón. Estaba confundida y aquella migraña solo empeoraba las cosas, mi mente lentamente comenzó a asimilar lo sucedido pocos minutos antes, había perdido a mis amigos. Recuerdo su reacción.

Porque no hubo ninguna.

Por primera vez desde que comencé a despertar, suspire.

Quería convencerme que todo estaba bien, a pesar de que nada lo estuviera.

 _¿Cómo estaría Cream en estos momentos?_ ¿Pude…haberme salvado?

Después me di cuenta que ya no me quedaba nada por perder, podía ser algo positivo en un mundo donde era una completa extraña. ¿Tenía miedo? No era fácil estar donde desconoces, pero es posible. Por fin abrí los ojos, deduje que estaba en una especie de bosque pues a mi alrededor solo podía ver arboles enormes que casi lograban cubrir por completo el cielo de no ser por algunas ramas pequeñas, se escuchaba una tormenta a lo lejos y los animales corrían para protegerse de la lluvia que amenazaba con seguir más fuerte que nunca, frote mis ojos cansada y me incorpore lentamente hasta quedar de pie de nueva cuenta mirando a los lados, podía suponer que aún era de día a pesar del clima, de repente recordé que aún conservaba mi vestimenta poco favorecedora para un clima tan frio, con suerte los botines ayudaban un poco para caminar por el bosque. Pasaron unos largos minutos cuando logre divisar una ciudad a lo lejos, era extraño. De alguna forma me resultaba familiar. Me detuve a observarla gracias a que algo en mi interior insistía en que ya conocía este lugar, hasta que de alguna forma desee huir de él, no lo entendía. Invoque mi martillo después de que logre escuchar el sonido de una roma rompiéndose muy cerca de mi punto y es que a pesar de mi actitud tan serena sentí temor, yo no era fuerte, podía ser una presa fácil. Ni siquiera mi martillo me ayudaría ya que siempre terminaba con usarlo mal al final, era un desperdicio de poder pese a que ya no me importaba nada. Lo tome con fuerza. El sonido cada vez se escuchaba más cerca.

Finalmente voltee.

-Es un asco ¿No? –Era un armadillo negro con el caparazón rojo, ojos circulares con pupilas negras, alto y de apariencia algo atlético, había saltado de un árbol con enorme altura y cayendo de forma limpia sin dificultad, ahora caminaba hacia mí con una mirada seria mientras me decía lo anterior.

-No lo sé –Hable sin pensar, seguía aturdida por todo lo que había pasado.

-Eres nueva, nunca te había visto. –Dijo parado aun lado de mí, viendo hacia el frente, de alguna forma, no me sentía en peligro estando así.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? –Algo en mi pecho decía que ya sabía la respuesta, pero no podía creerlo.

-Mobius –

Fue ahí cuando por primera vez me sentí perdida. _¿Mobius? ¿Esto era Mobius?_ No era nada a como lo recordaba y había visto tan solo hace unos minutos. Eggman no pudo haberme enviado de nuevo al mismo sitio, era demasiado incluso para él, pero si eso era cierto entonces…

-¿Qué año es? –

-3050-

 _¿10 años…?_

-Yo…-No, definitivamente no estaba pasándome esto.

-No deberías estar aquí, vienes de afuera… ¿Por qué vendrías aquí? –Sí, podía escuchar lo que me decía pero yo aún estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

No sabría cómo explicar lo que siento en este momento, las ideas van y vienen como un tren sin fin, los sentimientos abundan mi interior que no hay espacio para uno más yo, incluso el martillo que sostenía fuertemente en mi mano desapareció sin que yo estuviera consiente no era capaz de controlar el poco poder que poseía y eso solo lograba asustarme aún más. Mi despedida había sido muy dramática en mi mente y ahora la realidad tocaba mi puerta sin paciencia para conocernos.

Fue un segundo.

Solo eso basto para mirar una vez más al frente y ver en lo que alguna vez Mobius había sido, ahora todo estaba deshecho y nada seguía igual, las calles ya no eran verdes si no sombrías, los locales ahora no estaban repletos de clientes, ahora con suerte podías encontrar alguien pasando por ahí, todo había cambiado no podías ver a las personas con una sonrisa estaban…vacías…

Comenzó a llover, podía sentir como mi ropa se volvía pesada y pegajosa, mi cabello de igual manera con mi flequillo cubriendo mis ojos, los aparte. No quería quitar la vista de lo que tenía frente a mí.

-¿Qué paso…? –Pregunte, sin voltear, sin sentimiento y me negaba a que las lágrimas cayeran.

-¿Te refieres a esto? –Me pregunto de vuelta recargando sus brazos en su cadera. –Los malos ganaron…

- _¿Eggman…hizo esto?_ –

-No –Lo mire.

-Dicen que "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo", ¿no? –Chasqueo la lengua girando el rostro –Esta vez no fue así…

-¿Q...que le ocurrió? –

\- Lo asesinaron…-

Sentí un golpe en el pecho, las cosas solo se estaban poniendo peor y si en el pasado considerábamos derrotarlo no era la muerte precisamente nuestra opción. ¿Quién más podría haber tenido motivos para hacer tal hecho?

-Yo…-Por un solo momento había olvidado que alguien más estaba a mi lado, yo, no tenía cabeza para asimilar todo en solo una página, era increíble que yo viajara al futuro algo que era imposible en esos tiempos. –No puedo dejarte aquí.

-¿Mm? –

-Ven –Me tomo por el brazo y empezamos a correr hacia abajo en dirección a la gran ciudad la que alguna vez fue llamado mi hogar. No paramos de apresurar el paso en ningún instante, como había dicho todo estaba oscuro pero no era de noche, las calles lucían escenas perfecta de terror hasta que nos adentramos a un callejón sin salida y ahí nos detuvimos.

-Tendrás que confiar en mí –

-No te conozco –Sin embargo... –ya no me queda nada que perder…

-De acuerdo, ya lo has dicho –Piso dos veces seguidas y de la nada se abrió Parte del suelo con unas extrañas escaleras que seguían el camino a lo desconocido. –Primero las damas.

-… _Gracias_ …-Me adentre lentamente hacia abajo el me siguió por detrás haciendo que la puerta se serrara rápidamente.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a un túnel aparentemente sin fin pues al fondo solo podía observar como el resto se perdía en la oscuridad del subterráneo. El chico se encontraba a mi lado listo para continuar con una linterna en la mano, comenzó a caminar.

-¿Te quedaras aquí a platicar con las ratas? –Grito sin detenerse.

-¿¡QUE?! Ya voy –Corrí hasta quedar a su lado.

 **_Pov's Normal_**

Ambos habían llegado a un extraño cuarto oscuro muy similar a una habitación de departamento muy pequeña que solo cabe una persona, sin embargo, una chica estaba sentada en el sillón en medio de las cuatro paredes echada con control en mano y viendo la televisión con expresión aburrida, ni siquiera se había alterado cuando abrimos la puerta.

-Hey, ni siquiera me trajiste lo que pedí, que fastidio…-Hablo indiferentemente con los ojos entre-cerrados.

El armadillo la ignoro caminando hasta una nevera y sacar dos botellas una lanzándosela a la chica y la otra sirviendo un poco en un vaso de cristal que estaba en la mesa, lo bebió de un solo trago y se dirigió a ella.

-Ella es una mujer loca que solo me siguió un día y hasta ahora no he podido deshacerme de su molesta presencia. –La presento recargándose en el mueble.

-¿Perdón? ¿Discutiremos de nuevo sobre quien siguió a quién? –Molesta se levantó de donde se encontraba y camino directamente hasta donde ahora no se había movido la eriza rosa.

-Hola, soy Cream. –

 _¿Había dicho…Cream?_

-¿Cream…?-La mencionada solo se limitó a levantar la ceja extrañada por la reacción de la nueva chica, admitía que cuando la vio le recordó mucho a su antigua amiga pero también era cierto que no solo existía una eriza rosa en el mundo, era muy común y no podía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad porque era ridículo. ¿10 años después? No, definitivamente no podía ser.

-Yo…-

Las dos se quedaron ahí, frente a frente inertes a lo que pasara con el resto del mundo.

El chico solo las miraba confundido.

-… ¿Se…conocen…? –Silencio.

Ni siquiera el ruido más suave.

-Wow…ya no eres más mi pequeña conejita –Por primera vez desde que Amy piso esta tierra comenzó a llorar, mantenía su sonrisa con las lágrimas cayendo sin intención de detenerse, porque no podía creerlo, porque se había perdido de tanto y sin embargo no quería aceptarlo. Tan solo hace unos minutos juraba que jamás los volvería a ver y ahora estaba ahí, viendo a lo que era su mejor amiga desde que los recuerdos de su mente le permitían.

-…10 años…-Cream hasta ese momento quiso retener cualquier signo de lo que alguna vez ella fue en el pasado, ya no era lo mismo, las cosas habían cambiado trayendo consigo el peor destino de lo que pudo imaginar. Pero ¿Qué demonios podía hacer si alguien del pasado regresaba justo en su cara?

\- ¡Pasaron diez años! –No lo soporto, rompió en llanto.

Y como en el pasado.

Se lanzó a su regazo abrazándola fuertemente mientras lloraba todo lo que podía, la mano de ella seguía siendo tan cálida como antes cuando le acariciaba.

Luego de que ambas lograran tranquilizarse y se habían sentado en los sillones para hablar con el chico.

-Bueno, después de esta emotiva escena me presento –Amy reía y Cream solo se limitaba a ignorarlo sin dejar de verla. –Soy Mighty, un placer.

-Mucho gusto, Soy Amy.-

-Sera mejor que no menciones ese nombre afuera –Amy solo se quedó en silencio confundida por lo que había dicho el chico mientras que la coneja hacia todo lo posible para capturar la atención de su amiga.

-Aish, enserio…-dejo caer su hombro sobre la pelirosa. – Debo darte algo para que te cambies, estas empapada, vamos –Tomo su mano y con la otra realizo pequeños pero sutiles movimientos con sus dedos sobre la pared ronzando con la punta de sus dedos el concreto y acto seguido parte de esta desapareció dejando ver otra habitación. Ambas entraron dejando a Mighty recostado en sillón con una lata de cerveza en su mano.

Por otro lado con las chicas estas seguían platicando amenamente con Amy sentada en una cama que había ahí y su vieja amiga buscando un buen conjunto en el closet frente a ella. Todo seguía siendo igual, pero aun había algo.

-¿Dónde está Sonic…? –Esa pregunta fue con un balde de agua fría para ella, ya lo esperaba pero se negaba a responderlo en su interior, quizás por miedo, no lo sabía y no tenía el deseo de saberlo. Sin embargo, era lógico, aún tenía su mente de hace diez años, mucho antes e inclusive en el principio de todo ese desastre.

-El…-

En el centro de la ciudad.

A pesar del estado en el que se encontraba la ciudad aun existían calles finas y elegantes solo para aquellos que podían pagar la cuota cada mes por un buen estatus social sumando que podían obtener un poco de seguridad al no meterse en discusiones con los presidentes y salir ilesos. Eran pocas las calles así, pero solo una poseía la mansión de los "reyes" siendo esta la más lujosa de todas, tenía una calle en forma de u sin salida y justo en el medio estaba esa, a los lados se encontraban los hogares de aquellos que se habían ganado la confianza hacia los mayores con el paso del tiempo haciendo sacrificios pagando su cuota y encargándose del trabajo sucio. Muchos secretos obscuros que nadie debía enterarse y si existía algún margen de error al amanecer ya todo se había "resuelto", las cosas no iban bien y empeoraban poco a poco, nadie sabía con certeza lo que al día siguiente sucedería, quizás en un momento todos morirían por el simple capricho de alguno de ellos, un futuro incierto que nadie se atrevía a averiguar. La mejor opción era vivir sin esperanzas de durar. Todo a causa de esos tres, el héroe caído, un amigo fiel y el peor de todos, la sombra. Dos con un pasado que prefieren olvidar, un secreto tan fuerte que se quedó enterrado en el abismo. Sonic The Hedgehog, un chico cabeza hueca, explosivo, algo violento, irónico, nunca piensa antes de actuar y prefiere mil veces jugar videojuegos a estar con una chica. Silver The Hedgehog, dulce y frio, amable y frívolo, justo y cruel, nada es seguro con el sin embargo se le ha conocido por ser muy fiel con sus compañeros y por último. Shadow The Hedgehog, frio, impaciente, malhumorado, severo, callado y es considerado por todos como el más sanguinario y violento de los tres, sin embargo posee un lado sensible que solo en contadas ocasiones han visto sus compañeros. Muchos recuerdos que fueron borrados por visiones del futuro, frases icónicas que marcaron su pasado siguen presentes:

" _Lo que vez es lo que hay, un tipo que adora la aventura, héroe por instinto"_ –Sonic The Hedgehog.

" _Matar a alguien para salvar el mundo… ¿Eso es realmente lo correcto?"_ –Silver The Hedgehog.

" _Yo soy la forma de vida suprema, matare a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino"_ –Shadow The Hedgehog.

Ahora no había rastro de que volverían.

Las 4 de la tarde, reunión de los más grandes.

Todos los días se repasaba lo que había sucedido, confirmar que nada entrara ni saliera, encargarse de pequeños problemas como Mobianos que querían revelarse o algún movimiento que haya capturado la atención. Nada fuera de lo normal. Todo ya era tan monótono como la primera vez. Ahora solo quieren recorrer lo que resta del camino pero no pueden, quieren borrar las pesadillas que aparecen junto al cielo nocturno y esas tristes escenas que se niegan a borrarse. Las lágrimas aparecen cuando escucha ese nombre, lo atormenta día a día sin poder olvidarlo a pesar de haberlo hecho voluntariamente, una batalla que provoca su ira interna y que causo todo ese desastre, otros dirán que solo es egoísta ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? No quieres perder lo que tenías y cuando te lo arrebatan descubres que eso era lo que te mantenía vivo, te daba razón de tu destino en este miserable mundo lleno de basura como las mentiras, porque eso era lo que más odiaba, ella le había mentido desde el momento en que le sonrió ese día mientras lo felicitaba por ello, estaba seguro que por dentro se estaba terminando de romper y era su culpa, mientras que el solamente lo grito en la gran fiesta que ella había asistido solo por él, por los buenos momentos y eso lo entendió cuando se dio cuenta demasiado tarde ya que no estaba a su lado y tampoco le sonreiría como siempre, simplemente todo se había esfumado. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?... ¿Era su castigo…? Hay tantas cosas ocultas en su interior que lo hicieron cambiar, su corazón se rompió y le ataron las manos y pies en lo más profundo de su ser, quiere salir pero lo único que provoca es más daño y ya no sabe qué hacer tan solo se limita a destruir lo que con tanto anhelo una vez protegió con su vida, no es normal ver todas esas imágenes borrosas mientras se mezclan con rapidez. Las piezas del tiempo perdido, los momentos del amor que ha tirado, han sido desechadas. Como un espectador a lo lejos lo mira, lo entiende y esta consiente de lo que siente en esos momentos de angustia y dolor, uno que no podrás quitarte aun así pasan miles de años se siente tan vivo, tan cercano a ti que te da miedo volver a vivirlo, un corazón que es tan frio como el hielo protegido por capas externas que jamás se abrirán, un secreto entre los dos que nunca se hablara pero que ahí sigue, su propia alusión representada por una chica de ojos azules, siendo inútil y pobre el argumento de distinto origen porque realmente nunca importo, se amaban tan fuerte, tan contiguo, todos los días coexistiendo convirtiéndose en uno solo, la llama crecía cada vez más por sencillo gesto que era tan sutil que solo conseguía atraparlo más y más, razón suficiente para querer reiniciar desde el punto en que todo se arruino, en el que su vida se desmorono y su corazón se rompió ¿Era necesario arrebatarme lo que me hacia sonreír todas las mañanas…? Ella no lo había hecho nada malo a nadie y sin embargo fue ella quien pago por un crimen que él había cometido ¿Cuál? Existir. Su creación comenzó como un experimento de un científico que buscaba la esperanza para el mundo y poder hacer de este algo mucho más puro, eliminando todos esos males que salían de las sombras, existió un corto periodo de tiempo en el que todo era risas y juegos, porque para poder proteger todo un mundo era importante enseñarle como a un niño, lo que estaba bien y mal, lo que se podía y no hacer, que si talvez solo deseaba un dulce tenía que luchar bien para obtenerlo hubiera sido mejor si lo que tanto anhelaba su creador se hubiera sido realidad, porque nunca busco la felicidad propia ni siquiera cuando lo creo a él, las personas solo juzgan antes de conocer, él no era malo, el solo quería verlos sonreír ¿Y que hicieron? Le borraron a él la sonrisa para toda la eternidad quitándole la causa de que su corazón latiera, salvándolo a el hasta su último suspiro sin arrepentirse de nada y en cambio deseándole un buen viaje uno, que los dos soñaban con formar juntos pero que ya no podía ser, que no le hacía mal a nadie, porque solo basto una bala para destruir toda una vida, ahora era cuando se maldecía por ser inmortal. Llego a un punto en el que descubrió que no todos las personas eran buenas, nada lo era y que si quería obtener algo debía obligar a otros a dárselo con el motivo de ser la forma de vida suprema, sin errores, sin sentimientos, sin debilidades, gracias a ello fue que aprendió a usar armas fácilmente, la primera vez fue extraño le hacía recordar cuando ella recibía el disparo, nunca más se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a la víctima, odiaba el sonido pero debía hacerlo si quería que pagaran los responsables y si para ello tenía que matar a cualquiera que se viera sospechoso lo haría, porque nadie era puro, todos mentían, todos traicionaban, todos buscaban su propio beneficio sin importarle un demonio lo que le ocurriera al otro pero no lo conoció hasta que dio sus primeros pasos en ese mundo infernal, aquel con el que fantaseaba todas las noches con ella, imaginándose los dos sentados en un árbol mirando el paisaje lo que ellos habían fundado juntos, se arruino, por un simple disparo, por una pequeña bala. Le rompieron sus ilusiones, el corazón se escondió de todos. Por esa razón los dos, ambos buscaban librarse de esos recuerdos, ya no querían tenerlos más porque era una tortura, ese dolor en el pecho de recordar, querían deshacerse de él porque ya lo tenían todo, hicieron pagar a los culpables y ahora ansiaban suprimirlo todo, todo lo que les hacía llorar, tomar una decisión no es fácil, pero ellos lo hicieron porque ya no podían más, solo basto un testigo, una máquina y dos corazones rotos. Ahora no había nada, todo era borroso y confuso para sus mentes, solo vagas fotografías nubosas y sin color, ya no había dolor. En su mente solo aparecía el único propósito continuar siendo presidentes y nada ni nadie se los quitaría.

Porque ya no tenían nada más.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **¡Hola!:)**

 **Estoy aqui, de nuevo trayendoles el capitulo 4, donde explica la razon de porque ahora ellos son lo que son, el origen de su dolor y como tomaron la decision de olvidarlo, no es facil para ellos pero prefieren vivir con el olvido y seguir lo con lo que ahora son.**

 **¡Bueno! Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, y gracias a "** katy light hedgehog" **"** Angel la chica de luz" "MajaraDunkelheit247 " "HARU-NYA " "Amefloza13 " **a todas ellas por dejar un lindo comentario que me impulso a seguir con la historia, en serio gracias.**

 **Bueno, me retiro sin antes decirles que ¡Den manita arriba, comenten y suscríbanse si les gusto! (los que me conozcan de mi canal de youtube sabran que es mi frase de siempre ;3 ) ¡Los amo por lo que hacen, por leerlo, por comentar o por simplemente darle like! Me esforzare aun mas y les traeré mejores capítulos.**

 **Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

_Susurros_

-Dialogo-

Frases importantes en la trama

 **Los personajes no son mios, son propiedad de SEGA**

 **Capítulo 5**

La lluvia había cesado pero las nubes seguían ahí, trato de entender porque siento una presión en el pecho, me aferro a lo que alguna vez fue pero después de perder y recuperarlo todo en un segundo es tan confuso. A veces llegaba a pensar que todo era un sueño que me despertaría cuando la pesadilla fuera porque me niego y no quiero aceptar que todo cambio, que mi mente está dividida en dos partes como el ángel y demonio, entonces si me quedo ¿Qué pasara? Cuando yo me entere de lo que paso después ¿Podre soportarlo? Él dijo una vez que yo no tendría por qué preocuparme porque el siempre protegería a todos, porque estábamos juntos, quiero creer en sus palabras. Sin embargo, ahora es muy difícil. Mis sentimientos aún no han cambiado y eso solo me rompe. Caí en un abismo sin fin, el profundo cielo nocturno se hizo presente ahora todos estaban dormidos pero yo aún quería perderme en mis recuerdos, quiero recoger todos los pedazos pero no puedo y solo queda quedarme despierta toda la noche sin deseos de volver a cerrar los ojos o de volver a soñar y despertar en una realidad diferente ya que no sabía lo que significa ser real o vivir como en mi realidad. Pero si puedo verlos una vez más, si tan solo puedo recuperar lo perdido, si puedo vivir de nuevo esa imagen que no sale de mi cabeza, no pido nada más me sentiría completa por un momento y si solo veo una mínima oportunidad la tomare porque quiero volver a sentirlos cerca de mí, porque quiero reiniciar pero hay tantas piezas esparcidas por todos lados, la verdad esta oculta por las cicatrices por eso arreglare todo este desastre y por primera vez seré yo quien los salve. Seré lo que se supone soy, un héroe. No importan los obstáculos, tomare su mano, caminaremos juntos, no los dejare ir, los siento cerca debido a este aumento de calor en mi cuerpo que no puedo controlar, los veo, me están sonriendo, esperan que yo vaya, entre un sueño y la realidad. Mis suspiros finalmente se acabaron.

 **_Pov's Normal_**

La luz del sol dio un paso al día siguiente, Amy seguía durmiendo en la habitación de Cream, ambas querían revivir los viejos momentos cuando todavía eran niñas y la peli-rosa se quedaba a dormir en la casa de la conejita y donde por las noches de tormenta esta aumentaba más y más con los aterradores truenos que casi tocaban sus pies. Habían amanecido abrazadas unidas por un cobertor, una brillante luz que traspasaba las cortinas cayo en el rostro de la chica provocando que esta abriera sus orbes verdes con molestia mientras se tallaba el rostro y soltaba a su amiga viendo fijamente al techo, la noche anterior había llorado por última vez antes de comenzar su plan sin que nadie la viera. No sabía cómo empezar. No tenía idea de donde se encontraban los demás, volver a ver a Cream solamente había sido un golpe de suerte logrando que ella no muriera congelada bajo la tormenta, ahora el cielo estaba despejado y el enorme sol en la ciudad podía verse más a como ella lo recordaba, todas las calles o al menos las pocas que logro recorrer seguían en el mismo lugar, la mayoría de los locales habían cerrado y abierto nuevos con gente extraña que nunca había visto antes. Las personas ahora tras la ventana caminaba tranquilamente como si nada hubiera sucedido, de verdad que estaba confundida solo la noche anterior todo parecía triste, solo y con una energía diferente. Primero tenía que averiguar lo que en realidad estaba pasando en esa ciudad que era su hogar, volteo a verla aun dormía tranquilamente, definitivamente los diez años habían surtido efecto en ella y ahora era toda una mujer, hermosa igual que su madre pero los rasgos de niña que recordaba seguían ahí, gracias a que seguían ahí es que podía saber que no era mentira, pudo reencontrase con su mejor amiga de la infancia ya no podía ser tan difícil encontrar a los demás, estaba segura que Tails se encontraría en un taller arreglando el tifón azul como antes, Knuckles seguía siendo el guardián de la esmeralda maestra y Sonic salvaba vidas como el héroe que le prometió ser.

Lo estaba esperando así.

–Buenos días –

–Buenos días –

–Cream, talvez no es el momento adecuado pero yo…yo…. Quiero saber –Me detuve mirándola preocupada si debía seguir.

–¿Dónde están los demás? –Bajo la mirada –Espero que sean felices –clavo sus ojos en mí, transparente, casi tan visible con sus sentimientos para que no sea necesario decirlo –Ellos dijeron talvez…

– ¿Q-que que quieres decir? –Di un paso – ¿Cómo paso? ¿Están bien?

–Amy, yo lo intente, te juro que lo hice –se voz salía entrecortada – Yo fui muy egoísta.

–Nada fue tu culpa lo sé porque eres mi hermana, no puede serlo –Yo la vi crecer, siempre fue honesta y bondadosa, es un orgullo considerarla como mi hermana.

–Solo se dónde está uno… –Ella dijo: "No están juntos más"

–…–Les ruego ayuda a mis padres que están en el cielo cuidándome, porque no lo dudo que estén ahí ¿Podre arreglarlo? –No te preocupes, me asegurare de traerlos de la oreja si es necesario, ¡Como me llamo Amelia Rose que lo hare! –Guie un ojo imitando la pose de Sonic.

–Hm…–Sonrió. –Pero antes, tenemos que cambiarte.

– ¿Qué? –Pregunte confundida y me mire a mí misma – ¿Tengo algo de malo?

–Ja ja ja no puedes irte en mi pijama –respondió caminando hacia el closet y de inmediato lanzando ropa por toda la cama mientras murmuraba cosas como: "esto, no mejor este, hm muy corto, ¡Qué horror! Demasiado largo, ¡¿Acaso no tengo nada bueno?!" –Es un alivio, encontré algo.

Por mi parte, solo la observaba con una ceja alzada en posición para huir en cualquier momento.

–Hace tanto solo esta mañana huías de lo que nos escogió Rouge para la fiesta. ¿Acaso aceptaste sus consejos cuando yo no estaba? –Dije mientras apuntaba aturdida hacia la ropa.

–La ilógica pubertad llego a mí –Reía entregándome un conjunto –Ten, no es muy ostentoso para no llamar la atención.

Esta consistía en una blusa rayada de color blanco y rosa suave holgada, una falda de mezclilla azul claro que me llegaban algo arriba de las rodillas, unas medias que iban un poco más allá que los tobillos blancas haciendo juego con unos tenis blancos muy cómodos. Termine de vestirme y me miraba al espejo con Cream atrás de mi clavando sus ojos en mi cabello, yo algo incomoda por su mirada opte por preguntarle.

–¿Pasa algo? –

–Atalo con una coletilla y deja ese flequillo con unos cabellos ligeramente más largos, solo hasta que lleguen a mitad de tu mejilla para afinar tu rostro y darte un cambio sutil –

– ¿Estas segura que la pubertad hizo esto? –

-Lo estoy, dame eso –Tomo la coletilla e hizo lo que había dicho en palabras difíciles, quede encantada. –Listo, nadie volteara a verte.

–Yo si lo haría – Ambas reímos.

–Vamos, le diré a Mighty que nos acompañe – me dijo mientras se colocaba unos jeans y una blusa blanca dejando su cabello suelto llegando hasta su cintura.

–Sí, claro. ¿Es tu novio? – ¿Qué paso después? Escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo de una botella en mí. – ¿Es un no?

–Solo es un amigo, compañero de trabajo…colega…tu sabes –Trataba de explicarse pero solo lograba ponerla nerviosa mi sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados, era divertido hacerlo, definitivamente algunas cosas no habían cambiado. – ¿Nos vamos ya? –Asentí – Bien ¡MIGHTY ENCIENDE EL AUTO!

Solo pudimos oír como un cuerpo pesado caía del sofá y una voz amable gritaba desde al otro lado de la puerta.

– ¡DEMONIOS, ESTAS LOCA CASI ME ROMPO EL BRAZO! –Silencio – Aish, enserio… Bien.

–Hmp– Cream sonreía triunfante.

– _¿Qué hay de Tails…? –_ Pensé mientras no apartaba mi vista de sus gestos.

 **_Calles del centro de la ciudad_**

Habían muchos locales por todos lados casi podía jurar que esa noche estaba confundida y todo parecía tenebroso a diferencia de ese día pues las personas iban y venían, los jóvenes, adultos y mayores caminaban tranquilamente siguiendo su vida con normalidad, sin embargo, algo no estaba bien, podía sentir en mi cuerpo esta incongruencia de una noche al día siguiente que no era común. Si todo estaba bien y lo que había visto anoche solo fue una ilusión entonces… ¿Por qué no podía ver en nadie ningún brillo en sus ojos como antes? Voltee hacia el cielo suspirando fuertemente no estaba entiendo nada.

–Tsk, que desperdicio de papel. –Oí decir de Mighty, voltee a ver lo que él estaba despreciando cuando los vi, eran tres chicos, el del medio con un traje, el de la izquierda con una ropa más casual y el de la derecha con algo más sencillo.

–¿Mm? ¿Quiénes son….? –No pude terminar con la pregunta cuando Cream ya me tenía arrastrando cruzando la calle.

– ¡Mira el coffecake ya está abierto vamos! –Con Mighty siendo ahorcado por el cuello de la camisa al otro lado.

– ¡Auch, Hey vas a matarme demente! –

Luego de casi desfallecer asfixiados por la tierna conejita entramos a una especie de cafetería solo para jóvenes pues alrededor habían muchas parejas y grupos de amigos en las esquinas haciendo bulla divertidos, todo estaba decorado con colores pastel y estilo hípster por así decirlo, las mesas eran de cristal pero increíblemente tenían una ilusión óptica donde se podía ver como el mar dando olas, no podía creer que solo en diez años la tecnología habría avanzado tan rápido. Llegamos con la cajera y yo miraba el menú un poco hambrienta. Pude sentir la mirada de ella y de inmediato ordeno un capuchino con 3 rebanadas de pastel fresas con cremas, dos pasteles de pay de queso y café descafeinado, ya estaba sacando su cartera.

-¡No, Cream, no es necesario! –Dije mientras detenía con suavidad su brazo que sostenía el dinero. –Ya me has ayudado bastante pagare lo mío.

–Buen intento pero ni siquiera tienes bolso –Contesto mientras volvía a sonreír y le entregaba el dinero a la señorita que esperaba paciente.

–Son 1500 yenes. ¿Desean algo más? –

–No gracias es todo –

– ¡No espera! ¿Pueden ponerle unas fresas con crema batida a mi café? – Se apresuró a decir Mighty.

–Por supuesto, son 15 yenes adicionales. ¿No hay problema? – Cream solo asesinaba con la mirada al chico mientras que este solo se encogía en sí mismo sin tener a donde escapar.

–Haz subido de peso, no lo necesitas –

– ¡HEY, es porque mantengo a un barril sin fondo que me ínsita! –

–Ni pienses que lo pagare –

–Es tu turno yo lo hice la última vez –

– ¡Solo fueron unos dulces maldito tacaño! –

– ¿Solo unos? ¡Por poco te llevas toda la tienda glotona! –

–Estas exagerando, fueron unos pobres chocolates –

–Que te devoraste en un segundo, ni siquiera me diste –

–No me pediste–

– ¿Me hubieras compartido? –Pregunto con ironía.

–JAJAJAJA –

– ¡Ahí esta! –

– ¡Cállate! –

Aun se podía ir la discusión al fondo.

–Hum ¿Señorita? –El chico volteo con una gota anime en su cien. –Yo pagare el resto.

–Q-quince yenes p-por favor –

–Aquí esta – Siempre cargaba algo de dinero en mi ropa.

–Gracias por su compra, con el pedido numero 215 les llamamos –Mire hacia la pantalla, solo faltaban cinco ordenes antes que la nuestra.

–Gracias y disculpe…esto –Le sonreí mientras empujaba a los dos hasta llegar a una mesa y que ellos se sentaran, yo lo hice aun lado de Cream viendo hacia la puerta con Mighty frente a nosotras.

–Aja… ¿No llamar la atención decías? –Dije elevando una ceja y sonriendo con burla hacia ella.

–Solo te probaba –Contesto sonriendo dando palmadas en mi hombro. – Y así es como no debes hacer.

–He aprendido. –

 **_Pov's Normal_**

– _El desastre solo aparece cuando ellos están. –_ Susurro el chico con caparazón cabizbajo mirando a todos lados.

Después de todo, hubo un silencio entre los tres, Amy miraba intrigada a Cream esperando la explicación de su parte mientras que su amigo solo las miraba dispuesto a escuchar lo que diría la coneja.

–Después de tu desaparición todos nos comenzamos a distanciar… –Suspiro. –Sonic solo empeoraba con cada día que pasara y nosotros ya no sabíamos cómo ayudarlo.

La peli-rosa bajo la cabeza.

–Termino con Sally un año después. –

– ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está ahora? –

–Nadie lo sabe, un día simplemente desapareció, el mismo cuando yo quería hablar con ella. –

–…–

–Paso un tiempo para que pudiéramos convencerlo de ir con un psicólogo –Dirigió su rostro hacia enfrente recibiendo un asentir de él. – 6 meses más tarde encontramos al doctor muerto.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Amy dio lugar a seguir con la explicación.

–Knuckles y Sonic tuvieron una discusión sobre eso –Cerro sus ojos con fuerza. –Knuckles lo culpaba.

–Yo no lo creo. –Dijo Amy seria con el ceño fruncido.

–Y nadie lo creía…yo no–Se mordió el labio nervioso. –Después de eso, Sonic huyo y nos enteramos que el Doctor se había suicidado por la muerte de su hija.

–Dios…–Hablo mientras apretaba sus manos juntas sin saber que decir.

–Ahora no sabíamos cómo consolar a Knuckles, sentía demasiada culpa tampoco dábamos con el paradero de él. –Trago saliva. –Lo buscamos por todos lados, paso 1 año aun nada pero también teníamos que ver por los Mobianos era tiempo de decidir.

Ya era incomodo seguir con el tema, pero Cream estaba dispuesta a decirle todo lo que sabía.

–Fue ahí cuando comenzamos a distanciarnos en serio, ya no sabía de lo que era de los demás, la última conversación que tuve con Tails fue que se iba a mudar para mayor comodidad con sus creaciones. –Clavo sus ojos en ella. –Pero luego…

– ¿Si? –

–No tengo idea donde comenzó todo. –Movía sus dedos con miedo. –De repente teníamos a 3 presidentes, luego de eso me entere que uno de ellos era Sonic, trate de acercarme a él pero ahora tenía poder, nadie podía hacerlo. –Mordió su labio inferior confusa. – Sus reglas eran demasiado, todos estábamos extrañados pero como era el quien nos había salvado infinitas veces nadie objetó.

Volvió en sí.

–Es todo. –El ambiente era extraño. –Lo único que sé, es que ahora debemos obedecer las leyes de esos tres.

– ¡ORDEN 213! –Se podía ir en el fondo.

–Fue de un momento a otro, de repente el…agh, no lo entiendo –Trataba de analizar Amy.

–Yo he estado investigando desde ahí, simplemente no me puedo acercar y no encuentro al resto del equipo. –

–Están buscando la respuesta por si mismos. –

–Pero. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Venganza? –

–No lo sé –

–Pues yo no veo que esté sufriendo –Dijo Mighty con un tono irónico.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Le pregunto la chica de ojos verdes intrigada.

– ¡ORDEN 214! –

–Vive en lujos, dicen que su cuarto es un mundo de videojuegos y puede tener todo lo que quiere cuando lo quiera como sus amigos, yo no estaría sufriendo con una vida así. –Levanto una ceja.

–A Sonic nunca le intereso lo material, el, siempre fue sencillo con…gustos sencillos. –Intentaba explicarse.

–Sí, claro. "Gustos sencillos" –

–Mighty tiene algo de razón Amy, el cambio mucho y no sabemos porque. –

– ¡Hey, disculpa! ¿Algo? ¡Tengo razón! –Interrumpió dando un ligero golpe a la mesa.

–Ya lo desconozco…–Siguió ignorándolo. – ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

–Debemos hacer un plan, reunir a todos y resolver este lio cuanto antes. –Su corazón estaba decidido. –Así podre irme al presente tranquila, sin preocuparme del horrible futuro. –Continúo diciendo con tristeza.

– ¡ORDEN 215! –

–Bien, estoy contigo –Amy sonrió.

–Gracias…–

– _¡Orden 215!_ – Aun podía escucharse al fondo.

–Oye…–Ambas chicas voltearon a verlo. – ¿Qué número de orden somos?

– ¡A ti solo te interesa la comida, insensible! –Le grito la coneja indignada.

– ¡Es porque creo que ya nos mencionaron, tonta! –

–215 ¿Por? – Dijo Amy tranquila.

– ¡Ho rayos! ¡Ya nos llamaron dos veces una más y cancelan el pedido sin reembolso! -

– ¿Qué? –

– ¡No te quedes ahí, corre! –

– ¡Oye no le grites! –

– ¡Nadie te habla, entrometida! –

– ¡Ya voy! –Rose fue corriendo.

– ¡JA! –Se burló Mighty cruzándose de brazos.

–Cállate–La chica pelirroja le lanzo una papel enrollado a la cara.

El, con una expresión seria.

–Infantil–

–Tonto–

–Llorona–

– ¡Eso era secreto! –

–Ups –Fue ahí cuando el chico con caparazón fue atacado con múltiples bolas de papel al rostro.

Quizas correr en ese momento fue un golpe de suerte o infortunio.

 **¡CONTINUARA!**

 **Bueno, aquí el segundo episodio de esta historia, enserio espero que te haya gustado a ti que me estás leyendo porque siendo sincera pude hacerlo muy rápido gracias al comentario de** Angel la chica de luz **que me fue de mucha ayuda a animarme para continuar ¡Gracias!:3**

 **Bueno, mi tiempo aquí acabo y espero leerte en los comentarios dándome tu opinión acerca del capítulo, estaría infinitamente agradecida** **J**

 **(No creerán mi reacción al saber que no muero sola e ignorada aquí :'v)**

 **Y disculpen los errores, trabajare mas duro ¡SEE YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capìtulo 6**

Tengo miedo, espero les guste .

 **_Pov's Amy_**

Fue un momento, ni siquiera puedo explicar cómo paso porque no lo había notado hasta que lo vi, puede que estos años hayan pasado pero parecía no haberle afectado y no estaba segura si lo que veía era real o no porque simplemente no podía ser así de fácil yo no lo esperaba así y que pasara de esta forma me sorprendió, el destino no me dejo responder como lo tenía planeado. Cuando me fui corriendo para conseguir esa orden choque accidentalmente con alguien, mi cara había impactado en un pecho plano haciéndome retroceder sin llegar a caerme, gracias por eso, el golpe causo que me lastimara las muñecas no tengo idea como pero las dos se vieron afectadas y mientras yo me palpaba una mire con una cara de dolor al otro afectado; no fue la mejor cara de todas a causa de que mi ojo derecho estaba cerrado violentamente mientras que fruncía los labios haciendo que esto se asemejara más a una expresión de enojo que de dolor sin embargo en ese momento no lo note, estaba tan sorprendida viendo fijamente a la persona que ya comenzaba a verme extraño como si la chica que estuviera al frente no parara de quitar esa expresión por dos minutos, porque fue así a pesar de que yo no lo notara. No entiendo como pude distinguirlo pese a su vestuario ya que tenía puestos unos zapatos negros con un poco de plataforma, casi nada, unos jeans rotos de ambas rodillas casuales, una camiseta gris sencilla debajo de una chaqueta negra con unos pins por todos lados sin exagerar todo combinado con un cubre-bocas negro y una gorra negra, tenía puestos sus audífonos conectados a su celular colocado en una de las bolsas de enfrente, fue que gracias a su cubre-bocas y gorra casi no se le podía ver el rostro pero sus ojos verdes aún seguían ahí y eso fue lo que ayudo un poco a que yo supiera quien era. Había muchas cosas que pasaban por mi mente en ese instante a causa de que yo ya poseía un plan "perfecto" según mi ingenua yo del pasado, nos reencontramos demasiado rápido no contaba con esa posibilidad sumando que yo era ridículamente torpe cuando me ponía nerviosa o las cosas no iban como yo lo pensaba y eso solo lograba frustrarme aún más. Si bien yo tenía todo eso recorriendo mi mente en segundos, note algo extraño, voltee a los lados y las personas cuchicheaban entre si viendo a nuestra dirección, todo el lugar estaba casi en silencio por esos susurros que ni siquiera se dignaban en ser más discretos, no tenía buena audición pero lograba escuchar cosas como: "Pobre chica, se ve tan joven" "Era hermosa lástima que no durara" "Justo en el peor momento, pobre chica bella" bueno, algo distorsionados a como yo los interpretaba pero comentarios eran comentarios.

–Señor su pedido…–La cajera se había acercado cautelosamente hacia el no por la razón de ser tímida (era la misma chica que gritaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello las ordenes, estaba claro que no era por eso) si no porque podía ver como sus piernas y manos sosteniendo la bolsa de comida temblaban del miedo.

El nombrado solo volteo a verla inclinando su cabeza levemente mientras agarraba las cosas y dejaba un par de billetes en la barra todo sin decir nada y con una mirada neutral yéndose hacia la puerta. Yo por mi parte reaccione justo cuando el comenzaba a irse de la cafetería corriendo hacia él y actuando precipitadamente lo abrace por la espalda rodeando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura habría esperado que me apartara de forma brusca sin embargo el no hizo nada y yo seguía sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, talvez solo…

–Estas aquí, no puedo creer que estas aquí…–mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. – Que has hecho todo este tiempo, he? me preocupe, tuve miedo,…–Primer error: Actuar sin pensar.

Tardo unos segundos en responder, yo no sabía lo que en verdad estaba pasando a pesar de que lo había oído de ellos.

–No tienes idea de quién soy yo, verdad? –Fue más una afirmación que pregunta y la ironía en su voz combinada perfectamente con los brazos que comenzaron a tensarse, fue ahí cuando por fin lo solté mirándolo como si suplicara con solo mis ojos, talvez esperaba algo más amigable que sarcástico, algo más heroico que malicioso.

–Y tu…– _No sabes quién soy yo…?_

–Sera mejor que no lo vuelvas a hacer–Yo siempre supe que Sonic debería aprender cómo tratar a una mujer pero, zafarse de forma ruda del agarre nunca lo creí de él. – Ha decir verdad, será mejor que no me vuelvas a hablar.

–…G- … –Fue lo único que logre decir, ese chico frente a mi logro lo que nunca antes habría pasado hace dos días, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más peligroso y algo que no podía controlar. Sin embargo…

 _¿Tenía que ser tan grosero?_

–No, no, espera –El erizo azul detuvo su andar pues ya se había aburrido de la situación caminando hacia el lado contrario aunque luego de oír a la chica corto el paso y volteo a verla con una ceja alzada sin creérselo. _¿Es que no había sido claro?_ – Esta claro que yo me equivoque pero no tenías que ser tan grosero quiero decir no te bese o algo así para que reaccionaras como cavernícola. – _Espera… ¿En serio lo dije?_

 _¡ESTE HOMBRE PUEDE MANDARME AL CALABOZO O MATARME!_

–¡Está loca solo alguien como ella puede ser tan cabeza dura para hacer eso la va a matar! – Un poco más lejos de la escena se encontraban Mighty y Cream totalmente preocupados pues habían visto todo desde que ella lo abrazo haciendo ya de por si un problema como para que la señorita se le ocurriera regañarlo como a un niño... y en público.

–Yo creo que fue genial jeje –Su mirada se oscureció. – Pero será mejor sacarla de ahí.

–¿Qué? – ella lo miro extrañada. – ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Salvar el trasero de tu amiga –Termino la conversación caminando directo a ellos.

Luego de llegar se limitó a saludar cortésmente al presidente y tomar del brazo a la eriza rosa quien lo veía expectante.

–Disculpe todos los problemas que pudo haberle causado presidente – dijo con una sonrisa volteando a verla.

– ¿Tú quién eres? – Cuestiono el azulado viéndolo como un insecto.

–Eso no importa soy un simple chico responsable del mal rato que paso hoy así que, pido perdón por ello. – Dio una leve reverencia y volvió a dirigirse a la chica acercándose a su oído. – _Vámonos ya._ – Amy solo lo vio asintiendo avergonzada por los problemas que había causado.

–Perdón…– de igual forma dio una reverencia.

–Espera – trato de decir Sonic.

– ¡Nos vemos Señor! – termino Mighty llevándosela consigo yéndose del lado contrario.

–Hm…–expreso no tan feliz por lo que había sucedido. –Haya va lo que pudo ser mi diversión, je…–Sin decir más solo volvió a su camino tranquilo.

–Pero dijiste que casi no había información de ellos– Hablo desconcertada Amy.

–Y es así –

–Pero yo pensé que era porque casi nunca salían –

–No escuchaste todo lo que Cream dijo, cielos –

Ya con Cream en un parque lejos de la ciudad solo.

–¡NO ESCUCHASTE NADA DE LO QUE DIJE! –

–Cream…–

– ¡PUDO PASARTE ALGO SANTO CIELO! –

–Cream…–

– ¡QUE IBA HACER YO SI TE PERDIA DE NUEVO, ¿HE?! –

–Am, Cream…–

– ¡ESTABA TAN ASUSTADA QUE HASTA LAS PERSONAS PENSARON SIN HABIA VISTO UN FANTASMA! –

–Hey, Cream…–

– ¡NO LO VUELVAS A HACER POR DIOS MI CORAZON CREO QUE ESTAYARA INCLUSO AHORA! –

– ¡CREAM! –

– ¡¿QUE!? – La mencionaba se giró para ver a Mighty.

–Bien, luego de la bestial reprimenda de la coneja ahora podemos pensar el plan–Las dos lo miraron adquiriendo un semblante más serio y preocupante.

–Pues ahora Sonic la ubica. –

– ¡Exacto! –

– ¿He? – Espetaron ambas chicas sin entenderlo.

– ¡Que lo seduzca! :D –

–…–

–…–

– ¡AUCH! –

Lo que había pasado era que la conejita le lanzo una roca a la cabeza.

–Agh, bueno solo era una sugerencia ¿bien? –Dijo mientras se frotaba la zona herida. – ¿Eres un animal o qué? pudiste decirme que no.

–No sería tan divertido, jeje – Respondió riendo. –Vale, creo que tengo una mejor idea. – Ambos pusieron atención.

–Muy bien, son tres presidentes no es apropiado que llamemos mucho la atención así que solo nos concentraremos en Sonic, hacerlo reaccionar de cualquier forma y cuando lo haga ejecutar un plan más grande para derrocar a quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto. –

–Es muy simple pero podía funcionar– Apoyo el armadillo.

–Creo que es una buena idea Cream-chan. ¿Quién será el que se acerque? –

De un momento a otro, ambas personas guardaron silencio con una gota anime y rostros oscurecidos.

–¿Qué? –

–¿Estas bromeando, verdad? –

–¡Mighty! –

–¿Qué? No estoy de joda en serio pienso que está bromeando ¡AUCH! ¿Y ahora porque me golpeas? –

–Por vulgar–

–Pero, yo…–La chica, pensativa cabiz-baja estaba en un gran aprieto. –no creo poder hacerlo, ya lo arruine una vez ¿Y si lo arruino de nuevo?

–Sencillo, moriremos –Contesto Mighty totalmente tranquilo.

–Hmp–La hermosa coneja lo golpeo en la cabeza. –Tan solo fue ayer que pude verte de nuevo y es increíble porque he visto tantas cosas que si hubiéramos estado juntos como antes no habrían sucedido.

–Cream…–Amy impresionada la escuchaba.

–Todo quedo atrás y he superado algunas cosas pero necesito que ahora estés conmigo para poder dar el primer paso…–camino dos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella, alzo sus brazos tomando los suyos con suavidad y cariño en el acto. –porque no puedo hacerlo solo ahora.

–Pero no lo entiendo, si yo no estaba creí, creí que todo incluso mejoraría. –Hablo con miedo en su voz.

–Cambia de pensar, eres más importante de lo que crees, el mundo simplemente se destruyó porque Sonic no recibía las reprimendas que solo Amy Rose podía hacer. – Sonrió.

–Espera–

Y…el momento emotivo se fue al carajo.

Ambas chicas se callaron.

– ¿Estás diciendo que todo este caos del mundo sufriendo un infierno es porque el niño no recibió los regaños de mami? –

–No exactamente pero lo que quiero decir es que Sonic no pudo seguir viviendo sin Amy, no lo sé, pero tú lo sabes, incluso Sally desapareció y todos pensábamos que se amaban –

– ¿Qué? – Amy se sonrojo por el comentario de la chica. –Entonces busquémosla a ella y que lo haga.

– ¡JA! No claro que no, muy tarde no lo haremos porque ya no hay tiempo– Se negó el armadillo.

–Mighty tiene razón solo tenemos una opción. ¿Qué dices? – Sonrió con cariño.

–Está bien…–

_Al otro lado de la ciudad_

–S…señor bienvenido–Una sirvienta de edad avanzada hacia una leve reverencia dándole la bienvenido a cierto erizo azul quien por primera vez a los ojos de la mujer había respondido al saludo de forma sutil. Sin querer estropear el aparentemente buen humor del muchacho aparto la mirada y se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar a lo que era una enorme mansión donde por supuesto el aludido siguió su camino. – _¿Debería preguntar?... ¿_ D-desea algo sr. Presidente ?

– ¿Sra. Kanes, verdad? –Pregunto el apuesto joven sin voltear.

– ¿S-sabe mi nombre? – No podía creerlo.

–Je…–Con una sonrisa de lado giro su cuello y en un segundo ya estaba de pie frente a ella acariciándole la cabeza con una mano. –A partir de ahora usted será mi confidente, no puedo negarse ni hay pago extra y si dice algo me encargare personalmente de castigarla porque será mis ojos y oídos si yo no estoy, espero no equivocarme con esto. ¿Entendido? – Su media sonrisa era tan encantadora jamás vista antes que la señora obviamente a Pesar de eso no se dejó manipular por ello y dijo:

– ¡C-como usted diga señor! –

Olvídenlo…

–Pero…–el chico no dejaba acariciarla. –No lo entiendo…–tan solo escucho _¿Mm?_ De su parte incitándola a que continuara. –Señor, ¿Por qué confía en mí? Soy una simple vieja de pueblo.

–Porque no tiene nada que perder…– _Como yo…_ Pensó en sus adentros.

Se creó un extraño silencio entre los dos sin embargo no era incomodo, solo era eso, silencio.

–Lo oigo todos los días, no es nada especial, solo que…–levanto la mirada penetrando su alma con esos profundos ojos verdes. – ya me canse de hablar solo.

Y con eso ultimo dejo su tarea y volvió a irse.

La señora era una persona amable y bondadosa, cuando entro a trabajar a la mansión lo hizo porque miro un espíritu bueno muy dentro de esos corazones fríos, porque los tres erizos eran especiales a sus ojos pero ahora ya era un gran avance que uno de ellos se abriera así con ella fue ahí cuando los comenzó a querer como si fueran sus nietos y eso la hacía feliz.

– _Yo sé que ustedes son buenos…lose, los vi serlo…_

– ¡Anciana tráigame mis toallas limpias! –Se oyó un grito proveniente del mismo rumbo en el que se había ido antes.

– _¡Pero parecen unos bebes! ¿¡Es que no saben hacer nada?!_

El día transcurrió normal para ambas circunstancias, dos mundos diferentes que muy pronto se enlazarían gracias a un objetivo.

 **¡Continuara!**

¡Ya es 2018! Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo (me siento vieja :'v).

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, a mí en lo personal me dio mucha risa cuando lo escribía jeje también porque lo hice con mucho cariño para ti, que lees esta historia tan regular y me comentas Gracias

Disculpen los errores, este año mi propósito es mejorar mucho más y dejar algo de aprendizaje en ti, como lector.


	7. Chapter 7

¿Quieren imaginarse a los personajes principales? ¡Imagínenselos como pinshi Jimin-oppa Wonho (dios mío, ese hombre u ) Jackson, V, Lee Jong Suk Uff

XD Jajajajajaja lo siento, culpen a esos coreanos malditos los odio pero los amo :'v moriré sola por su culpa

*ejem* Ok, dejando mis penas de lado

 _Susurros_

Notas importantes

¡COMENZEMOS!

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Pov's Amy**

– _Muy bien Amy Rose si quieres que este plan sea perfecto debes…_ – Sabía que era el karma quien se las estaba cobrando por no haberle prestado esos cinco dólares a Knuckles en el pasado, realmente no era mi intención simplemente estaba pobre aquella ocasión. Pondré arriba de mis hombros cansados el apoyo de las personas que aún conservo a mi lado, no podría estar más agradecida por eso sin embargo si esto es un sueño pido por favor despertar ya porque cuando cierro los ojos puedo verlo, esa imagen tan viva de él que no me deja avanzar solo consigue detenerme sin darme oportunidad de poder evitarlo, mi corazón se acelera, todavía lo estoy mirando ¿Por qué estoy siendo así? La tenue luz que guiaba el camino donde yo a ciegas tomaba sin mirar atrás se apagó y en lugar de eso cuando vuelvo a abrir mis ojos solo veo tres caminos diferentes confundiéndome ¿Cuál debería tomar? Eso es lo único que ahora yo deseo saber ya que si lo estoy haciendo mal quiero enterarme. Llámalo como tú quieras yo solo peleo a mi manera.

Había salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco después de todo lo que sucedió yo solo podía pensar más en lo que debería haber hecho, aun así, a partir de ese momento tomaría más precauciones.

Eso era lo mejor.

La situación podía fácilmente prestar a malinterpretarse pero de nuevo eso no estaba en mis planes ya que habíamos conservado un porte bajo sin sobresalir por unos días luego del encuentro.

Todo es confuso en mi mente.

Lo único que no me arrebataron fueron aquellos recuerdos desde los inicios en lo que todo era felicidad.

Porque aún conservo en mi mente esa sonrisa.

Aquella que lograba la paz en mi interior ya que sabía que mi héroe salvaría el día.

Esta vez yo tenía que salvar al héroe

Podía deducir que era mediodía gracias a que el sol se encontraba en el punto del centro en el cielo, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, era fin de semana y todos los locales estaban abiertos. Hoy era un día extraño, las personas lucían más emocionadas de lo que había notado el primer día que volví; varios grupos de personas que se juntaban en diferentes cafés por cada esquina que cruzara en el camino, las estadísticas de mi imaginación calculaban que eran más chicas que chicos en los sitios. Estaba confundida por ello así que solo me acerqué sin saber lo que ocurriría.

Realmente nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

 **Pov's Normal**

–Ha, disculpa… –Trataba de llamar la atención de una de las tantas chicas que se encontraban en una bola de personas observando algo pero solo consiguió una mirada incomoda por su parte e ignorarla en el acto sumando que se había removido del sitio empujándola un poco para poder meterse más. – _No va ser fácil…_

Aunque todo eso estaba siendo molesto nuestra eriza rosa pudo darse cuenta que su estatura era muy pequeña a comparación de la mayoría de ciudadanos amontonados así que con algo de destreza logro escurrirse agachándose entre las piernas de todos y llegar hasta al frente.

– ¡Ha, por fin! ¿He? – _¿Qué es esto?..._ Fue lo único que Amy pudo pensar segundos después de ver la misma imagen de hace días sobre tres apuestos chicos con ofitas entre casuales y formales, muy col, el cabello perfectamente arreglado hasta llego a pensar que se trataba de Idols que vendrían a un concierto. – ¿Quiénes son ellos, Idols?

– ¡Mejor que eso! –Grito una chica que casi besaba el poster.

– ¡DIOS MIO NUESTROS PRESIDENTES SON TAN BELLOS! –Otra chica emocionada por la aparentemente nueva noticia que aun la eriza rosa no se enteraba.

– ¿Presidentes? – Amy estaba más confundida que antes.

–Llegaran hoy para reunirse con unos Idols extranjeros en un lugar que nadie sabe – _Y ya veo porque…_ Pensó la chica.

–Vaya, supongo que son muy amados – Dijo impresionada.

–Es complicado. – Ese comentario no lo ignoro dejándole que pensar.

Todo la sacaba de quicio.

Había decidido salir a caminar para despejar su mente porque ya no quería tener miedo, estaba harta de siempre llorar sin buscar solución esperando que alguien más la salvara pero de igual forma quería dejar de pensar demasiado dándole vueltas al problema. Sin embargo, todo quedo en pausa cuando se encontró con todas estas chicas.

Alto, detengan todo.

–Am. ¿Por qué los "presidentes" se reunirían con Idols? No entiendo lo que tienen en común para que sea una conversación entre ellos. – Busco respuesta en otra mujer random de la bolita de personas quien se veía más tranquila a comparación de otras.

–Dicen que son buenos amigos, no de años pero amigos – Contesto restándole importancia.

Esta historia nunca fue lo que parecía.

El inicio fue bastante oscuro pero conforme los capítulos avanzan puedes darte cuenta de la gran diferencia de ideas que tienes tú y la rara creadora sobre este fanfic.

Amy callo todo de sí misma por un momento limitándose a observar aquel poster por el cual todos morían.

Lo había mencionado antes, sus atuendos casuales, pero algo no encajaba bien en toda esa locura. El chico de en medio le recordaba a alguien, sabia de debía saber quién era porque no pasaron años en su mente cuando cruzo el portal podía contar los segundos con sus dedos pero quizás ese pequeño viaje le había revuelto sus recuerdos aunque podía descartar esa posibilidad porque si así fuera no recordaría a los chicos.

– ¡AHÍ ESTAAAAAAAAN! – Ese grito realmente la despertó.

Volteo hacia donde apuntaba la gata azabache divisando un auto con las ventanas blindadas pero que de ahí salió un chico muy familiar

 _¿Sonic?_

Luego un chico con el pelo azabache y otro platinado.

No podía negar que eran bastante atractivos. Arrugo la cara tratando de ver mejor porque se habían estacionado a unas tiendas más lejos desde donde se encontraba y con los gritos de las chicas definitivamente no se la estaban poniéndola fácil, tanto que inclusive la empujaron de forma brusca hacia la calle, todo paso en un instante, ya estaba lista para ser atropellada por un auto que iba a toda velocidad sin embargo se quedó estática cuando no sintió nada fuera de lo normal, abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras sentía como alguien lo tomaba por el brazo con firmeza y antes de poder verlo solo le dio una sensación de ser empujada hasta el fondo del publico quien por cierto nadie había notado nada de lo que había pasado, eso fue extraño, pero no reclamo aunque seguro debía agredirle al extraño por salvarla le disgusto que la tomara salvajemente solo sufrió el dolor de ser empujada contra la pared y sentir un cuerpo ajeno pegarse sobre ella sin balbucear, cuando pudo por fin abrir los ojos y subir la mirada se quedó sorprendida, un extraño erizo azabache con una altura absurda que le ganaba con una cabeza, tenía un pañuelo amarrado alrededor de su rostro que solo se encargaba de cubrir hasta el inicio de la nariz este creaba una falsa sonrisa con colmillos aterradora, sus ropas eran totalmente negras casi como camuflaje y sin olvidar la fuerza descomunal que emitía este aparente chico.

 **Pov's Amy**

Quise gritar pero al parecer él lo noto, tapándome rápidamente la boca y pegándose más a mí, estaba entre asustada y nerviosa, mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar sumando que no ayudaba el hecho de que todo el público nos diera la espalda pues era más importante para ellos quien sea que haya llegado a preocuparse por una chica que estaba siendo acosada en un callejón justo detrás de ellos, era absurdo, tan solo tenía que susurrar el conjuro para invocar mi martillo y zafarme de esa vergonzosa situación pero simplemente no podía, era frustrante, yo era una heroína quien en estos momentos no podía salir de un pervertido. Pasaron dos minutos más, comencé a analizar cayendo en cuenta que los dos estábamos dentro de un hechizo que nos hacía invisibles para el resto del mundo porque no podía ser normal que personas caminaran justo al lado de nosotros y no nos vieran, sin embargo, el hombre no dejaba de vigilar por toda dirección con sigilo, estaba a punto de desfallecer. No dejaba de apretar mis puños lista para en un descuido propinarle un buen golpe, tenía miedo pero también coraje. Y fue ahí cuando obtuve mi oportunidad.

– ¡Agh! – fue lo único que escuche casi como un susurro de aquel extraño después de haberle dado un golpe en la cara cuando aflojo el agarre mientras veía por un punto en específico.

 **Pov's Normal**

– ¡Y..y..y hay mas de donde vino eso! – su voz salía entrecortada y sus puños levantados sin fuerza mostrando fácilmente el temor que tenía en esos momentos.

–Hmm…–El solo la ignoraba viendo hacia el público con una mirada aterradora haciendo callarla por instinto.

Pero ella también era imprudente.

– ¡A...a...alejate de mi pervertido! –

Lo único que logro es que esa misma mirada aterradora fuera dirigida hacia ella penetrándola con los ojos inyectados en sangre, esa sensación de querer huir pero no puedes era lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo provocando que temblara aún más olvidándose por completo que era una heroína y adoptando la apariencia de un conejo temiendo por su vida.

– _Olvidalo…_ – fue lo único que pudo oír de aquel susurro que provocaba un increible temblor de piernas, incluso si decía una palabra mas ya daba por hecho que se desmayaría de tanta tensión, lo decía como un mal habito que siempre había tenido de ponerse nerviosa en momentos inoportunos y ahí estaba el como un zorro cazando sin piedad a su presa cuando ni siquiera se había esforzado, casi por instinto dirigio su vista hacia donde se encontraba el publico que aun causaban mucho bullicio hacia una cafetería, solo eso basto para que al volver a verlo ya no estaba, eso había sido muy extraño, habría querido saber quien era o ser mas valiente y haberle propinado un golpe de martillo pero lastimosamente no fue asi.

 _¿Quién eres y de que estas huyendo…?_

¿Debia decirle esto a los chicos? ¿¡Pero que rayos estaba haciendo!? No tenia ni el tiempo ni mente para preocuparse por cosas vanales cuando el verdadero problema estaba frente a ello y de eso dependía todo el mundo, retomo su concentración en el plan levantando los puños cerrados y caminando rápidamente hacia donde estaba el publico donde había visto por ultima vez al objetivo. De nuevo, los golpes y empujones se hicieron presentes sin embargo no se dio cuenta que en un descuido el tropezón con una chica rubia fue el culpble de caer de rodillas y rápidamente abriendo los brazos quedando en posición de cuatro ¿Por qué es importante describir esto? Había caído justo en frente de los tres extraños quienes al mismo tiempo se encontraban en medio de una ahora enorme multitud. Levanto su cabeza que podía cubrirse bien con su cabello lo que la ayudaba bastante pues fue un movimiento muy torpe teniendo en cuenta que asi iba a salvar a todos. ¿Y si mejor se hacia la muerta? Ya no tendría salvación, por otro lado, pudo notar que el chico de en medio tenia el mismo tono azabache que había visto segundos atrás, alzando la ceja y mirándolo fijamente sus ojos eran rojo intenso, bastante parecido pero no era el único azabache del mundo, ¿verdad? Comenzaron los comentarios a sus lados "por caos, que ridícula", "si, no puedo creer que sea tan desesperada para llamar su atención asi", "no es justo ¿Por qué no se me ocurrio a mi?", "¡Nuestros presidentes! ¡Alejate de ellos maldita gata!" todo sucedió para ella en cámara lente no se atrevia a ver las expesiones de las personas porque estaba mas avergonzada de lo que alguna vez estuv en su vida pues la situcacion no la ayudaba en nada y las reacciones solo conseguían undirla aun mas.

– _Por caos bendito que me ignoren…_ – pensaba ella cerrando fuertemente los ojos a punto de llorar.

–¿Vas a quedarte ahí para siempre? – esa voz, jamas podría olvidarla.

– _Sonic…solo, no me veas…_ – apretando de manera absurda sus manos.

–Bloqueas nuestra única forma de escape. – ¿No podían rodearla, acaso?

–No, estas justo frente a nuestro auto. –

–¿H..he? – ¿Habia leído sus pensamientos? Pero esperen, el que dijo eso no fue Sonic, levanto la mirada.

–No estoy siendo amable, me deshago del estorbo – y con una sonrisa ironica la mano del erizo azul a pocos centimentros del rostro de la rosada que dudaba si apoyarse en el o no creaba un ambiente menos incomodo entre comillas.

–Yo…–

–De nada– le guiño el ojo.

– _¡AMELIA REACCIONA!_ – Su interior estaba por explotar.

¿Cuándo había sido timida?

–G..gracias…– Decia con un tono de voz apenas audible.

–No, no, no ¿Recuerdas? – y la chica confundida solo agacho lo cabeza de lado – solo me deshago de ti.

Sin embargo, esta vez.

Era una sonrisa amable.

La escena termino y las tres celebridades siguieron su camino.

En el auto, el chico platinado un poco intrigrado pregunto.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso…? –

–¿Con ella? – el chico asintió. –Creo que es interesante.

Y ambos se sonrieron con complicidad.

Hasta que un tercero hablo fríamente.

–Mejor interesate en lo que discutimos adentro. –

Y el azulado solo fruncio el seño.

 **CONTINUARA**

¡Omg! Sonic no puede dejar de ser lo que es :'3 un chico muy lindo.

Por favor, si alguien le funciono lo de imaginarse a los oppas díganmelo xD aunque es posible que nadie haya leído el capitulo en primer lugar jojo justo en el kora :'v

Demonios, moriré sola o con un zoológico en mi casita XD

Si eres alguien que le gusto la historia házmelo saber para asi continuarla y no morir en el olvido x'D

Hasta el poximo viernes


	8. Chapter 8

El día termino dando inicio a una luna llena iluminando las calles de central city, el umbral de las ventanas que reflejaban la única figura dibujada en el cielo y los enormes arboles con vida dentro de ellos creando sus peculiares ruidos, se había negado a contarles lo sucedido en la mañana no porque simplemente le daba vergüenza admitir que ella como la chica rosada que carga un monumental martillo como arma haya casi llorado frente a todos como una niña pequeña y débil, no, eso no lo podía permitir, si por algo la gente la conocía era por su singular personalidad de ser valiente y positiva una excelente figura a seguir, nada a lo que ahora era. Decidió caminar por las calles de la ciudad sin su arma, si tan solo Cream se enterara de ello le reprocharía por siempre pero es que para sí misma era un castigo por el error anterior, era lo menos que podía hacer. Las calles carecían de autos o peatones por los dos lados, algunas tiendas de comida aun estaban abiertas y se encontraba sola por el lado del bosque, no tenía miedo, confiaba en que podía pasar al menos una noche de su vida aquí en el futuro sin que pasara alguna escena, que equivocada estaba.

 _¿Qué fue todo eso Amy, he? No hiciste nada cuando un extraño te acosa y tampoco cuando hiciste el ridículo en público…_

 _El mismo público que te admiraba…_

 _Si supieran que soy yo, talvez…_

– ¡Aish tonta, tonta! – un chico volteo a verla como si fuera un bicho raro. – ¿Qué? ¡Si, hablo sola! ¿Algún problema? – Este solo huyó despavorido.

 _Perfecto Amy, eres valiente cuando ya paso todo…_

Seguía su camino sin rumbo, quería despegar la mente para analizar más en qué situación se había metido. Alzo la cabeza hacia el cielo oscuro tatuado de muchas estrellas con una luna llena en el centro y nubes a su alrededor; quizás no estaba viendo todo.

 _Está bien, todo es culpa suya, pero si Eggman comenzó todo… ¿Qué paso para que Sonic lo continuara…?_

De repente los pájaros que se encontraban en las copas de los árboles en la ciudad salieron disparados hacia el lado contrario despavoridos, adentrándose al bosque.

 _Él siempre decía que formaría su imperio… ¿Por qué ahora le sede el trono a él, su enemigo número 1…?_

Algunas personas comenzaron a caminar más rápido hacia su destino.

 _La ciudad se ve físicamente igual ¿Qué es lo que cambio…?_

La luz de un faro parpadeaba similar a una película de terror.

 _¿Dónde empezó todo…? ¿Cómo fue que los eternos rivales se aliaron? Es una locura…_

El sonido del viento soplando fuertemente agrego más tensión.

 _No…_

Se volvió más fuerte.

 _Él siempre se negó, de ninguna manera estuvo de acuerdo, alguien debió obligarlo._

Se volvió inseguro, tan malo.

 _Incluso si dicen que el ahora…_

No podía escucharlo.

 _¿Qué más tengo que saber? Estoy intentando entenderlo ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil…?_

Estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que todo lo demás no tenía importancia.

 _Sé que es así, tal vez yo pueda… ¿Cómo me acercare?_

Golpes que se oían al fondo de su mundo.

 _Todo es demasiado grande, no hay donde me pueda ocultar…_

Comenzaron a sobresalir, prácticamente ella se encontraba ahí.

 _No puedo hacer escándalos, ni involucrarme con los otros dos, nadie debe verme además del…_

El punto de reunión de la chica y el próximo desastre que ella quería evitar.

 _Cuando podamos hacerlo entrar en razón, entonces nosotros-_

"¡ARGH!"

Un quejido de dolor fue lo que la hizo reaccionar, había caminado de más y a pesar de saber dónde se encontraba porque conocía toda la ciudad como la palma de su mano ahora el problema era la escena que estaba frente a ella donde nuevamente le robo cualquier rastro de valentía que pudo a penas conseguir después del incidente ese mismo día. Una banda de chicos con chaquetas de cuero policiacas, pantalones rotos vaqueros, botas manchadas de lodo y sangre tirados en el piso con solo uno, su líder de pie en forma defensiva frente al mismo chico que había visto ahí, de pie, la misma ropa, ya dañada por la aparente pelea, la misma mascara que ahora se encontraba debajo de su barbilla pero sin embargo nada podía verse por la oscuridad del estrecho lugar. Se quedó estática, eso la había tomado distraída.

 _Eso no es una excusa…_

-Bastardo ¡Nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo, nosotros deberíamos ser los que gobiernen esta porquería de planeta! – gritaba mientras lo apuntaba furioso.

-Prepárate para ser eliminado… –Con pistola en mano y una expresión fría el extraño estaba listo para terminar con todo.

-¡MISERABLE, ME ENCARGARE DE QUE PAGUES TODO LO QUE-

*BANG*

La bala atravesó el pecho del hombre haciéndolo callar y caer instantáneamente al suelo. La pelea había acabado pero el mío solo estaba empezando a crecer dentro de ella incluso si intentara acabar con él con su martillo no podía, ya había confirmado dos veces que era un oponente bastante fuerte y si la veía no tendría tiempo de llamar a Mighty y Cream con su celular, así que rápidamente corrió hasta quedar detrás de un enorme árbol que se hallaba a la orilla del otro lado de la pista justo en el momento que aquel ser estaba volteando hacia ella, cuando ya estuvo ahí su corazón latía a mil por minuto causando que subiera su puño hasta su pecho en un vano intento por calmarse, mala idea cambiarse a un vestido blanco sencillo de tirantes pues Amy creía que solo saldría a caminar unos minutos, movía su cabeza a cada minuto hacia donde se encontraba y en un despiste cuando volvió en sí, ya no estaba.

-¿Pero que...? ¡Ah! –

Lo que paso fue que el chico ahora estaba frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión aburrida, esta vez, no tenía su máscara.

 _¿¡Que demonios!?_

-¡SHA-DIGO CHICO EXTRAÑO! –Casi por instinto llevo una mano a su boca totalmente sorprendida de que fuera el, se esperaba cualquier otra persona pero ¿El?

\- Lo viste –

Su mirada era penetrante, según lo que había escuchado, ahora lo confirmaba con ese día.

-¡T...Te equivocas! ¡N...no vi nada, absolutamente nada, yo solo estaba! –

Y también interrumpía a las personas.

-Tendré que deshacerme de ti… – su voz tan inexpresiva, entre él y un robot no encontraría diferencias.

\- ¡NO! Quiero decir, espera un momento yo…– poco a poco comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella. – espera…no te acerques no puedo explicarme bien, yo estaba por ahí cuando – se detuvo justo cuando la tenía acorralada contra un árbol en la oscuridad, con su brazo derecho recargándose sobre este y sin dejar de observarla detenidamente, de repente, comenzó a olfatearla poniéndola aún más nerviosa de lo que podía estar.

 _¿Acaso este hombre no sabe lo que significa ¨espacio vital¨?_

\- Apestas –

-¡Hey! –

- _Que desperdicio…_ -

-Por favor, solo déjame ir, no diré nada lo juro, estoy dispuesta a-

-¿A? –

-A...ah… y...yo… - Avergonzada bajo la mirada sin ninguna salida.

-No puedes hacer nada. –

–Por favor, solo déjame ir, yo no debería estar aquí – Musito Amy desesperada por salir de ahí.

– ¿Qué es eso? –

– ¿Qué? –

–Lo que cae de tu ojo –

– ¿He? –Toco la zona en la que miraba aquel erizo dándose cuenta que había comenzado a llorar por tanta tensión y sentimientos encontrados, no sabía qué hacer, ya era la segunda vez que se encontraba a ese sujeto ¿Cómo saldría de esta? Se supone que no se involucraría con nadie más que no fuera Sonic, vaya problema resulto ser.

Pero espera.

¿En serio estaba preguntando eso en esa situación?

¿Cómo le explicaba que estaba muerta del miedo por su endemoniado aspecto sin ofenderlo?

–Estoy triste– Con sutileza se limpió la lagrima.

– ¿Qué es ¨triste¨?– Ella frunció el ceño extrañada.

– ¿No sabes lo que significa? – Junto sus manos frente a su pecho en un vano intento de pensar en una respuesta.

– ¿Debería? – Ahora fue el quien lucia irónico, con una ceja alzada.

No sabía porque.

Ni quería enterarse.

Sin embargo por alguna razón siempre que se encontraba ella se sentía pequeña, sumisa y eso la asustaba.

Amy Rose siempre fue una chica valiente y audaz.

No tímida y débil.

–Sentirse triste es ese sentimiento que guardas en el corazón cuando algo te lastima. –Casi con un hilo en su voz trato de explicarse recordando cuando Sonic le había dicho que era novio de Sally o aún más doloroso cuando perdió a sus padres.

– _Sentimiento…_ – Susurro el tratando de entender mejor a la chica.

–Si, como lo que experimentaste cuando mataste a esos hombres. –

–No sentí nada. – Sus ojos estaban tan serios que ella se asustó aún más, no podía haber alguien con más sangre fría que él.

–O, talvez, lo que percibes cuando estás enamorado – Podía decirse que estaba comenzando a sonrojarse por la vergüenza.

 _¿En serio estoy hablando sobre el amor con Shadow The Hedgehog?_

El ni se molestó en preguntar de nuevo y ella lo entendió todo simplemente con su reacción.

–Te pones nervioso cuando miras a alguien importante en tu vida, deseas protegerla, estar a su lado siempre, escuchar todo sus pensamientos y amarla con todo el corazón. –

 _No puedo ser más específica que eso._

Amy no era capaz de mirarlo más, cabizbaja guardando silencio, quizás con esa extraña conversación que tuvieron la dejaría libre.

No obstante volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el cuándo escucho que este había reprimido una risa.

 _¿Qué?_

–Que cursi. – ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

–Pero –

–No vine aquí a escuchar lecciones sobre el ¨amor¨ – Sonriendo de medio lado y aun con su ceja alzada continuaba sus palabras.

¿Estaba hablando en serio?

– ¡Oye, pero si tú fuiste el que pregunto! – Mala idea.

Golpeo su puño con el árbol en cuanto ella dijo eso cambiando su expresión.

–Aun no te das cuenta en la situación en la que estas. – tomando sus mejillas y acercándola a su rostro. –Deberías agradecer que aún no estas muerta.

–Lo siento– respondió como pudo porque aquel erizo azabache no quitaba su mano de sus mofletes.

–Hmp. – Expreso irónico.

 _Este hombre me aterra, pero me enfurece por burlarse de mí._

 _¡Ya déjame ir maldito hijo de la gran-_

–Sera mejor que no me vuelvas a ver. –quito su mano de su cara y con un rápido movimiento tomando su hombro para acercarla a un mas dijo. – o en serio vas a meterte en problemas.

Estaba a punto de estallar, no sabía que sentir, no sabía que decir, estaba en blanco y con el rostro sonrojado y la boca entre abierta.

 _¿Qué está mal conmigo?_

Fue ahí cuando vio que el chico ya no la tenía más retenida y se iba caminando del lado contrario hacia el bosque.

Cuando logro reaccionar completamente corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el refugio.

– _¡CREAM NO VA A CREER LO QUE PASO!_ –

A gran velocidad por las alcantarillas del subterráneo llego en minutos.

– ¡CREAM! –

– ¿¡QUE!? – La coneja dejo caer una olla caliente de sopa. – ¡Rayos! Lo siento, lo recogeré.

– ¡No espera, Cream! – tomo su muñeca y la arrastro hasta el sillón.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la chica con grandes orejas ya más tranquila.

–No quise decirte nada antes porque no lo encontré necesario pero ahora ya no sé qué pensar y necesito tu ayuda. –

–Sí, habla. –

–Shadow–

– ¿Qué pasa con él? –

–Lo vi–

–Aja…–

–Dos veces–

–Si…–

–No, quiero decir, el me vio. –

– ¡¿QUEEEEE!? –

Y la bomba explotó.


	9. Chapter 9

Sentir intriga por alguien no era algo especial, no debía serlo.

Su trabajo no iba más allá que gobernar un país ya si debía controlar el régimen policial a golpes ese ya era su problema porque era su culpa y nada más que eso no había espacio para negarse porque inútilmente lo escucharían así que callarse de forma absoluta lo que presenciara decidía si su cordura aún no se habría ido. Podía sentir como estaba viviendo un ciclo infinito donde empezar de cero sin saber quién era o de donde venía era el deja vu en su mente manipulada incluso mientras reciba ordenes estas serán acatadas sin excepción de lo que pudiera llegar a "sentir" porque no existía ese posibilidad, era inútil gastar el tiempo en algo para sí mismo cuando no tenía derecho a eso si se asemejaba a un robot que importaba era mejor que nada, el, Sonic y Silver debían cumplir con su deber sin más y si "el" quería lo que sea de alguna forma así se haría porque él es el jefe y tú solo eres un peón más en su juego de ajedrez, sentirse mal por ello solo te estorbaría para sobrevivir en ese juego. Sobrevivir ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué era que él quería vivir? Desde su espíritu hasta sus poderes le pertenecían a la guerra, la sangre del enemigo caído derramada en sus manos era su propósito, la bala incrustada en el pecho de su objetivo frente a él era su meta, con los ojos de un demonio sin nada dentro, vacío. Ya había regresado de su paseo por la ciudad, esa noche no pudo dormir, tan solo pensaba en esa extraña chica que explicaba cada sentimiento con mucha vehemencia; solo le había explicado tres, tristeza, ira y amor, este último era el más raro de todos porque jamás lo había escuchado, al menos los otros dos los podía relacionar con cualquier cosa y así entenderlos mejor pero ese, no había nada, no podía y eso le fastidiaba inclusive porque en primer lugar ni siquiera debía concentrarse en esa insignificancia y en segundo porque de facto no lo borro de su mente sino hasta el día siguiente. Al día siguiente, seguía en su oficina observando algunas fotos de los próximos blancos que le habían molestado estos últimos meses causándole problemas más de los que podía tolerar cuando salió de ahí hecho un desastre con los lentes más abajo de sus ojos, su pantalón y chaleco negro mal acomodados con la camisa arrugada y la corbata mal puesta estaba por doblar el pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación y darse una ducha cuando se topó con las dos molestias como solía llamarles, quiso tan solo ignorarlos y seguir su camino pero al parecer ellos querían otra cosa que dejarlo en paz como él deseaba, ambos se veían con solo dos pantalones deportivos negros y camisetas informales blancas como pijama sin mencionar que estaban igual o más despeinados que el pelinegro.

–Te vez terrible, viejo – Se burló Speedy cuando cruzo miradas con él. – Otra noche en vela en la oficina ¿No? Terminaras muriendo ahí y yo tendré que asumir el liderazgo. – Alardeo riéndose por su propio chiste ignorando como ellos solo lo fulminaban con la mirada.

– ¿Y quién dijo que tu serias el líder? – Reclamo el chico albino con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Pensabas que lo serias tú? –continuo con su actitud burlona levantando una ceja y volteándolo a ver.

–No tienes idea ¿Por qué no te enseño las razones? –El ambiente comenzaba a fastidiar al erizo azabache que solo veía todo con una expresión aburrida.

El solo quería darse una ducha.

–Ninguno de los dos lo seria. –Ambos clavaron sus ojos fulminantes hacia el que no cambiaba su expresión.

– ¿Te crees mucho darketo? – Lo reto golpeando sus puños con un aura de competencia anormal para alguien que recién había despertado.

–Soy inmortal. –

Silencio.

–Igual no quería, el papeleo me aburre. – y así el chico con púas azuladas continuo su camino hacia la cocina esperando devorar cualquier chatarra que encontrara eso o hacer que las sirvientes le hicieran un buffet.

– ¿Vienes? –Le pregunto el con los rasgos más suaves a comparación de los otros dos.

–Iré a quitarme esta porquería – respondió el azabache apuntando su ropa y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Luego de deshacerse de toda la suciedad de su cuerpo se encontraba desayunando en la mesa principal degustando los platillos que habían preparado las criadas, siempre Sonic si quería atascarse de comida como ya lo estaba haciendo en ese momento al igual que Silver. Shadow solo comía tranquilamente sentado frente a ellos.

– ¿Desea algo más señor? –Le hablo una sirvienta de la tercera edad al jefe con sumo cuidado de no acercarse mucho ni hablar tan fuerte.

El solo negó con su cabeza moviendo la mano de un lado a otro provocando que esta se retirara.

–Diablos. ¿Deberíamos tener más sirvientas jóvenes no creen? –Silver rio ante su comentario. – Mis ojos requieren ver cuerpos más esbeltos y menos de abuelita. –

–Shadow no lo aceptara, conociéndote. –Respondió sin dejar de sonreír el chico a su lado.

–Jamás–

– ¡Jajá! Te lo dije –

– ¡Hey, porque no! – Lloriqueo aun con la comida en la boca.

El líder seguía con su eterno silencio en el desayuno mirando en ratos las marcas de golpes de la noche anterior pues a pesar de poder regenerarse a una velocidad increíble solo lo lograba si se concentraba totalmente y en ese momento tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para hacerlo, cortando todo interés en la eriza rosa él tenía problemas mucho más grandes que eso. Se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que doblaba los palillos hasta romperlos por el estrés no pasando desapercibido por sus dos compañeros quienes lo miraron extrañados.

– ¿Qué paso ahora? –Silver fue quien pregunto primero hundiendo levemente las cejas, serio.

–No, no, no quiero oír esto –Sonic movía su cabeza por ambos lados irritado.

–Debemos ir esta noche. –

– ¿Ya es hoy? –Pregunto el peli plata.

–No, lo sabía, por algo había tanta tranquilidad. –aparto los palillos con fuerza. –No podemos tener un poco de paz porque ya empieza a moverse ese viejo. – Ambos podían observar como los ojos del erizo azulado cambiaban poco a poco de esmeralda a completamente blancos.

–Relájate, no puedes hacer nada. –El chico a su lado apoyo su mano en el hombro de el en señal de comprensión provocando que poco a poco el erizo perdiera el color frio.

– ¿Cuándo? – Los ojos del albino demostraban decisión conectándose con el azabache.

–Media noche, solos. –

Ni siquiera podía llevarlos el chofer, eso solo significaba que no querían más testigos.

Algo estaban por ver.

Algo que querrán olvidar.

–Iré a caminar. –Cogió su chaqueta roja y salió de la mansión.

– ¿Voy? –

–Dejémoslo solo, si hace un desastre es porque ya se ha desquitado. –Finalizo la conversación el más serio de los que quedaban.

Dicho esto solo continuaron con su desayuno silenciosos.

Ya afuera de la colonia de los millonarios por las calles de Florest Hill Sonic caminaba por la vereda donde se veía el bosque a su derecha y la ciudad a su izquierda, si lo obligaran a elegir la correría por los árboles, comenzó a divagar con las manos en los bolsillos cuando:

–Pero si es la chica torpe del otro día. – Hablo elevando su voz sonriente al frente.

 **2 Horas antes.**

Mighty quería evitar la gran explosión que provoco la nueva noticia de Amy así que le ordeno a la coneja antes de que enloqueciera ir a dormir y discutirlo al día siguiente y eso era lo que estaba pasando ahora.

–No sé qué hacer, no tengo idea de que hacer, –Murmuraba la hermosa conejita con su pijama dando vueltas en la sala con Amy y Mighty viéndola de un lado a otro. –El futuro de todos depende de nosotros y–

–No elegí encontrarme con el dos veces, fue algo que solo sucedió. –Trataba de explicarse la eriza con ojos verde esmeralda.

– _Nosotros tampoco elegimos esta vida…_ –Susurro el armadillo.

–Nadie la está apuntando, Amy. –Aun con tanto desasosiego los modales en ella siempre eran tan limpios, muy admirable a los ojos de su mejor amiga que la miraba con orgullo. – Menos aun la juzga. –Poco a poco borro su sonrisa. –Era un plan bastante malo aun así. –

–Cream…–

– ¿Te quedaste sin ideas? –

Ambas chicas voltearon a verlo.

–Sí, lo imagine. –Dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando hasta quedar a su lado dando media vuelta. –Aún tenemos un plan B, el zorro. –Dijo formando una sonrisa en automático.

–Mighty, perdimos su rastro hace años, no sabemos nada. – hablo la chica desanimada a su lado.

–No, lo encontré. –

– ¿Qué? –

Todo quedo en silencio.

–Ayer por la noche creí haber visto dos colas lo seguí y resulto ser el, fue suerte porque realmente no lo hubiéramos encontrado antes, es un genio Cream, oculto su taller. –

La sonrisa de ambas mujeres comenzó a formarse lentamente hasta el punto de saltar de alegría y abalanzarse sobre el pobre hombre que lloriqueaba aplastado.

– ¡MIGHTY ERES INCREIBLE! –

– ¡AL FIN NO PUEDO CREERLO! –

– ¡AGH, CHICAS ME APLASTAN, NO RESPIRO! –

– ¡ERES UN GENIO! –

– ¡TENAZ! –

– ¡SI, SI, SI PERO YA BAJANSE! –

–Oh, lo siento. –Dijeron las dos disculpase mientras se levantaban y lo ayudaban sin perder la sonrisa.

–Aun no celebremos, primero debemos ver si querrá ayudarnos. –

– ¿A…?– Amy aun no comprendía del todo el plan de su amigo.

–Salvar el mundo. –

Ese comentario decepciono un poco a las chicas que esperaban una respuesta más preparada.

–Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. – Hablo irónica la eriza.

– ¿El qué? – Pregunto el retadoramente.

–Nada, olvídalo. – Termino la charla con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, como lo encontramos? –

–No podemos ir en el día, debemos esperar a la noche para que las cámaras no nos detecten tan fácil. –

–Yo iré a caminar. –

– ¿Con lo que ya hiciste? –

–Quiero ir al bosque a entrenar, hace mucho no lo hago y lo necesitare. –

–Mighty, está bien, ya tenemos algo. –Interrumpió la coneja apoyando su mano en el hombro de él.

–De acuerdo ¡No llegues tarde! –Dijo esto último gritando asegurándose de que la chica lo oyera mientras se iba de ahí.

– ¡Claro, padre! – bromeo por última vez antes de irse.

Como si no hubiera un mañana, como si no hubiera una próxima vez, existía algo que los conectaba, un hábito que se debía romper pero era innegable porque no lo querían ¿Por qué? Incluso así no se detienen, sus caminos se cruzan y es difícil pensar si será así hasta el final pero ahí estaban, frente el uno al otro sin decir nada, incluso si ya lo sabían no pueden detenerse es imposible. Cayendo en la tentación de saber quién eres, mientras el tiempo solo pasa como olas una tras otra. Es inseguro otra vez, no saben cuándo volverá a pasar, tan malo, él sonríe y ella entra en pánico, eso ya no era mala suerte si no una maldición que la atormentaría hasta que dejase de hacer cosas estúpidas e innecesarias, todo se detiene alrededor los comentarios de las personas viéndolos sin ningún tacto eso a él no le importa, por el pueden hablar todo el tiempo y el solo pasara sin sentir nada.

–Decidiste quedarte, entonces. –Decía mientras se acercaba lentamente. –Marcaste sola tu penitencia. –seguía sin detenerse llegando tan cerca de ella que la punta de sus narices rozaban, el solo corrió su rostro hasta su oreja susurrándole al oído. –Buena chica. –

–¿Qué? – Eso era bueno. ¿No? Su principal objetivo era acercarse a el y lo estaba logrando entonces. ¿Por qué no tenia un buen presentimiento? –Oh, buenas tardes Presidente. –Si quería volver a ser su amiga primero tenia que empezar suave, de lo contrario solo conseguiría ahuyentarlo aunque si lo pensaba bien ¨empezar suave¨ no estaba en el diccionario de su amigo.

 _¡Manos arriba, tiene derecho a permanecer callado todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra!_

–Mm, aun no se tu nombre. –Su sonrisa era amistosa, pero.

 _¡Tiene derecho a un abogado de lo contrario se le asignara uno, dije manos arriba!_

 _Crei que la policía estaba corrompida._

-¿Hu? ¿Disculpe? –

 _¡ESTADORES TODOS SON UNA BOLA DE INCOMPETENTES!_

 _¡Aun quedan algunos descentes y dije SILENCIO!_

Ella no estaba prestando atención a su viejo amigo ¿Por qué esa escena era lo suficientemente importante para distraerla?

-Al parecer poco te intereso. –¿Eso era molestia en su voz?

-Perdone, yo, mi m-mi nombre es: -

 _¡BANG!_

 _¡OFICIAL PARK, NOOOOO!_

-¿Aja? –Al erizo azul ya no le parecía divertido todo esto.

Y eso lo fastidiaba.

Quizas ella no era lo que estaba esperando.

-Llamame cuando regreses a este mundo. –Y aun con la chica volteando al otro lado concentrada se fue caminando de ahí tranquilamente, a pesar de oir tambien aquella bala, hasta que desaparecio de la vista periférica de ella.

-¿Hu? De nuevo pido me disculpe. ¿Qué decía, he-? –Giro su cabeza por todos lados sin éxito. – ¿A dónde se fue? –rendida, veía como los oficiales llevaban a su líder en una ambulancia y a los criminales en las patrullas.

 _¡ESO ES!_

Quizas la respuesta no era acercarse a ellos directamente.

Si no, descubrir lo que nadie sabe, detrás del escenario.

Cuando todo había terminado saco su celular marcándole a su amiga.

-¿Hola? – Respondio desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Cream, ya se lo que vamos a hacer! –


End file.
